The Mermaid's Musical
by JustyP
Summary: Sequel to The Mermaid's Musical. When a seemingly harmless singing spell turns deadly Inuyasha and co set out to find the culprit. Meanwhile the group finds themselves singing about almost everything, with a mix of hilarious, sad and bittersweet results.
1. Kagome’s Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It's no joke.

**Songs featured this chapter**: _Belle's Song_ and _Belle (Reprise)_ from Beauty and the Beast, _Girl, _a song by the Beatles, but to the version from Across the Universe and _Your Eyes_ from Rent. The first two songs were tweaked to fit the story, but the last two are with the original words. With variations of songs from mostly Disney songs and a small handful of songs from Hairspray, Beatles songs (Ala Across the universe), Buffy the Musical and so much more I shall bring you _**The Mermaid's Musical**_!

This sequel will be much different, darker, and more fleshed out than **_The Mermaid's Game_** so I hope you guys will still like it! Though the genre is Humor/Romance it's also a mix of sight horror, action, adventure and parody.

So this story will be a musical and it will begin silly enough, but the plot shall thicken. My character Sereene will return and seem all the more menacing and vengeful. Mizuko and Atsuo will of course return for meddling and comic relief…but that's a little later…

For now just sit back and enjoy!

Chapter 1

_**Kagome's Song/Girl/Your Eyes**_

_It's such a beautiful day. _Kagome skipped out of her with a basket in her hands.

She closed her eyes and basked in the sunlight that shined on her face.

"Mmm…"

She began to sing.

"_A little shrine…it's my quiet home_

_Everyday like the one before_

_A little shrine, full of strange people_

_Waking up to say…" _

"_Kagome!" Souta ran outside with Kagome's oversized yellow back._

"_Kagome!" Her eccentric, old grandfather ran out of his shop to give her random charms to take with her to the feudal era._

"_Kagome! Kagome!!" Her mother climbed up the shrine's stairs with a whole bunch of groceries for Kagome to bring back to the feudal era. _

"_There goes my mother with those bags like always, _

_The same old yummy foods to eat…every morning just the same,_

_Since the morning that I came to live this crazy double life."_

"Good morning Kagome!"

"Morning mom!"

"Where are you off too?"

"The school library…I had to borrow a textbook…I lost mine somewhere in the feudal era…there was this demon…"

"That's nice…Souta get ready for school! Hurry up!"

Kagome shrugged and ran down the stairs. Her friends were waiting for her. She simply started walking with them and they began to sing themselves.

"_There's goes our friend who is strange no question! _

_Dazed and distracted can't you tell! _

Kagome looked up to the sky, seeming to be in deep thought.

_Probably thinking about her strange crowd _Yuka sang

_Now her head's upon some cloud_ Eri remarked.

_No denying she's a funny girl, our Kagome!"_ Ayumi chirped.

Kagome and her friends walked past other classmates, all waved to Kagome who was always out for some sort of disease. Her absence somehow made her more popular.

"_Hello Kagome!" _Sang a girl excitedly.

"_Hi."_

"_How's you're family?"_

"_Hey Kagome!"_ Another girl waved, before Kagome could even asnwer the other girl.

"_Oh hey Eriko!"_

"_How's your back?"_

Kagome fell.

"_Do you need assistance?"  
_

"_No, no I'm fine…" _She smiled nervously and walked away, continuing to sing.

"_There must be more than this crazy double life!" _She sighed and headed into the library.

The nice, old librarian greeted her right away.

"Ah Kagome!"

"Good morning…I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Already?"

"Yes…I couldn't really understand it anyway. Anything new and simpler?" She frowned.

"Not since yesterday." He laughed softly

"That's alright…I'll borrow this one…" She pulled a dusty, old history book out. It was all about the Feudal Era, she was always hoping to find some hint about the past, or even to see if she changed anything, but nothing yet. Besides, she needed to review history for her exam and hse had lost the book in the feudal era.

"That one! You've taken it out twice!"

"I know, but uh…I lost my other one and I have an exam."

"If you need it all that much it's yours!"

"But sir!"

"I insist!"

She smiled. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

She ran out reading the book and dogding through students. A group of guys stared at her and began singing as well.

_"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kagome…"_

Kagome sat by a fountain and her friends joined her. She began to sing her woes about school.

_"Oh, isn't this embarrassing  
This is the worst part because you'll see…  
I've studied this book for hours…_

_But I can't remember anything past chapter three!" _

Her friends sighed.

The boys from before stared at Kagome and her friends.

"_Now it's a wonder how she keeps passing..." _One of the boys remarked.

_"Maybe it's her looks that get her through…" _One boy joked.

_"But behind that fair façade_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd"_ The two boys sang together.

Kagome got up and went over to her bike to go home. She told her friends she wasn't feeling well and just decided to leave early.

"_Yes, different from the rest of us is Kagome…"_

Hojo was somewhere near by with his friend Tetsu. They were talking about an exam they took the day before.

"Wow you never miss a question Hojo! You're the smartest, coolest guy in the whole world!"

"I know." He beamed.

"No test stands a chance against you! And no girl for that matter hahaha!"

"It's true Tetsu! And I have my sights set on that one!" He pointed to Kagome.

"The weird girl who's always out sick with old people diseases?"

"That's her! The lucky girl I'm asking to the movies this weekend!"

"But she's…"

"The most beautiful girl in school!"

"I know, but…"

"And that makes her the best!" His smile turned into a menacing...smile. He grabbed his friend. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well, duh…I mean you do, but…"

Hojo cut him off with a song.

"_Right from the moment when I met her saw her, _

_I said 'She's Gorgeous!' and I fell._

_In school there's only she, who's beautiful as me! _He checked himself out in the fountains reflection.

_So I'm making plans to ask Kagome out…again." _He sighed.

Meanwhile Kagome's friends, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri took notice of Hojo and went starry-eyed.

"_Look there he goes! Isn't he dreamy?_

_That guy Hojo…Oh he's so cute!_

_Be still my heart_

_I'm hardly breathing_

_He such a tall, dark, smart and handsome guy!" _They all fell over.

Kagome walked as other students filed into the building and heard various snippets of conversations again through song. Hojo began to follow after her.

"_Hello!"_

"_Excuse me!"_

"_Oh my!"_

"_You call this salmon!"_ A boy frowned looking at the lunch his mother back.

"_What lovely jewelry!"_ A girl commented of her friend.

"_I ran ten yards!"_

"_I gained a pound!"_

"_Excuse me!"_ Yelled Hojo as he tried to get to Kagome.

"_I hate my life!"_

"_My head!"_

"_Please let me through!"_ Hojo sang in a polite baritone voice.

"_My skirt…"_

"…_it's too long!" _A girl pouted

"_You are mistaken!"_ A guy grinned and in a Miroku like fashion reached for her bottom, following a loud slap.

"_There must be more than this crazy double life!"_ Kagome sang.

"_Just watch I'm going to make Kagome my wife!"_

Everyone stopped and stared at Hojo.

"Er…it rhymes?" Hojo smiled nervously and continued to follow the oblivious Kagome.

Everyone continued singing and followed Hojo and Kagome.

_"Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar teenage girl  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Kagome!"_

"Huh?" Kagome turned around at the harmonic sound of her name. Every dispersed quickly. She sighed and shrugged and headed back to the shrine.

* * *

Kagome got home and right away went through the well and met her friends in the village.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango ran over to her friend.

"Hey Sango anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"No…it's pretty boring since you left actually."

"I guess the action wait for me then. Ha." She winked.

"Kagome!" Shippou and Miroku ran up to her. "Finally you're back!" Shippou jumped into her arms.

"It's only been a few days." She gave Shippou a hug.

"Well it's about time." Kagome her the voice and growl behind her causing her to jump and squeal.

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

"AH!"

When Inuyasha got up he yelled at Kagome.

"What the hell?"

"You scared me." She smiled nervously. "Come on…I brought tons of food!"

In the hut everyone was eating happily and ravenously.

"Hey guys…" Kagome started looking down at her food.

"Yeah Kagome?" Inuyasha continued stuffing his face.

"Well something strange happened to me this morning and I was wondering…"

Her friends looked up at her expectantly.

"Well…er…" She wasn't sure how to say it. _I'll just spit it out_. "Did any of you uh…break into song?"

Everyone looked at each other then at Kagome blinking. _Maybe this is it...I'm finally cracking under the pressure...I'm crazy...I'm going to have to enter a mental institution!_

"Then it was real…" Miroku said.

Kagome sighed in relief.

"I thought it was only me!" Shippou gaped.

"So I'm not going crazy!" Sango added. "I sang about demon slaying…"

"I sang about…" Miroku started and noticed Sango looking at him. "On second thought I'll keep that to myself…it's not worth the pain."

Sango growled at him.

"I sang about my fun and courageous adventures!" Shippou grinned.

"What did you sing about Inuyasha?"

"Eh?" He looked up nervously. _I don't want to share that…too personal…er I need to think of something simple, but believable._

"Ramen." He crossed his arms looking satisfied.

They all fell.

"Oh no!" Kagome suddenly cried.

"What?"

"I forgot one of my books…I'll be right back!"

She ran out toward the well before Inuyasha could say anything.

"I'll go get her if she takes to long." Inuyasha grunted.

* * *

_How could I forget it! Especially when I made effort to get it in the first place. Ugh! _She thought as she climbed out of the well.

Kagome was about to head into her house when Hojo ran up to her.

"Yo Higurashi!"

"Oh hey Hojo…" She smiled nervously. _What's he doing here?_

"I brought this to improve your estrogen levels." He handed her a gift-wrapped box.

Kagome blinked. "Uh thanks Hojo…I think…"

"So Kagome…wanna go to the movies with me this weekend?"

"Uh…I'm sorry Hojo. I'm busy."

"Busy? Kagome sometimes I feel like you're trying to avoid me…"

"No it's not that it's just…"

"Look Kagome I don't know why you're denying me." He took her hands.

"Hojo…" _Well he's being awfully foward today..._

"Just think of how good we'd be together. We'd be the premier couple at school! Admired by all! We could be king and queen of all the dances…maybe even prom if we're lucky."

"Prom…that's years away!"

"Kagome…"

"Look Hojo don't waste your time on me."

"I want to! I like you Kagome you're the prettiest girl in the whole school!"

"What other things do you like about me?"

"What?"

"Do you only pursue me because of how pretty I am?" Kagome was getting upset. _I never knew he was that concieted!_

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"Ugh…never mind Hojo. Look forget about me." She opened the door and went in. "It's just…you're too good for me you know!" She smiled and slammed the door in his face.

Hojo walked down the steps upset. _How could SHE turn ME down…again!_

"Congrats Hojo!" Tetsu ran toward his friend. "You got Kagome I bet!"

"No." He grunted. "She turned me down."

"Again?

Hojo glared.

"Uh…don't worry Hojo! You'll get her next time!"

"I better! No one turns me down! No one!" He whined and sulked off with his little friend following after him.

* * *

Kagome peeked out of her door, clutching her book.

"Is he gone?" She sighed to herself. "I can't believe it! He asked me out again! Me! The girlfriend of that conceited, brainless…

"_Hojo's girlfriend_

_Can you just see it?_

_Hojo's girlfriend!_

_His little queen_

_No sir_

_Not me!_

_I guarantee it!_

_I want much more than this crazy double life!"_

Kagome went through the well. When she emerged from the well she ran out into the clearing by the well and belted out…

_"I need the adventure in the great wide somewhere_

_I need it more than I can tell_

She sat down and began playing with a flower.

_And for once it might be grand_

_That everyone back there could understand_

_I am so much more than what they planned…"_

She let the flower disperse in the wind.

"Kagome!" A strong male voice called out her name.

"Huh?" She turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Finally you're back! I was ready to go get you!"

"I was only gone for a few minutes…gosh!" She stalked away.

Inuyasha sighed and watched after her and thought about what he had sung the night before.

**_Flashback_**

Inuyasha sat up in his favorite tree looking at the moon. To his surprise he began to sing about a girl who came to his mind.

_"Is there anybody going to listen to my story,  
All about the girl who came to stay?  
She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry,  
Still you don't regret a single day.  
Ah girl, girl.  
When I think of all the times I tried so hard to leave her,  
She will turn to me and start to cry,  
And she promises the earth to me and I believe her,  
After all this time, I don't know why.  
Ah girl, girl."_

**_End _**

Inuyasha sighed and followed after her.

* * *

A pretty, young girl stood over an equally handsome, though sick man who was clearly on the verge of death.

"Oh Saburo…" She put a wet towel on his head. "You're burning up…" She frowned.

The man looked into her eyes and began to sing, albeit very weakly.

_"Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide (From)  
Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes"_

"That's…beautiful. Oh Saburo." She began to cry.

_When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies_

_I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes_

"No…" She looked down sadly. "Please don't die…I love you too…"

And with that the man eyes closed peacefully, but for only a moment. The man's eyes flew open and he began screaming in pain.

The girl backed away and the screams grew louder, then the body burst into flames.

"NO!!" She cried and ran outside to get help.

Another girl, a redhead who watched from the shadows smirked at the flames grew brighter.

"This should work perfectly…" She said quietly.

* * *

That was the longest chapter I wrote…ever!

So it took me forever to decide who would play Gaston…Hojo or Kouga. Ultimately I decided on Hojo as it made more sense in the long run for Belle's Song to take place in the present time…I may make a little joke about it later though…

I hope you all enjoyed. I'll be away for the whole weekend so I wont be posting the next chapter until on Monday or Tuesday!

Please review!


	2. I've Got a Theory

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It saddens me.

Songs featured: _I've got a theory/Bunnies _from The Buffy Musical and _The Lion Sleeps Tonight_ from the Lion King.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**PinkCatsy**- Yay! No more waiting! Here you go!

**TiffanyM**- Yay! You're quite awesome! Teehee.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

_**I've Got a Theory**_

Even though this strange singing went on throughout the entire countryside all the villagers and even demons went about their normal everyday lives. It was annoying, but people had to admit they were enjoying themselves.

Even Inuyasha and his group continued their journeys as the spell wore on.

"I wish we could figure out who did this…" Shippou said as he hopped along the path.

They all sighed when Miroku suddenly started singing.

"_I got a theory that it's a demon!_

_A dancing demon…no wait something isn't right there…"_ He pouted and began to think.

"_I've got a theory!"_

Everyone looked up expectantly as Kagome who's eyes lit up.

"_It's a sleeping child and we're all stuck in his Broadway nightmare!"_

She smiled, but got weird looks from everyone, as they had never heard of Broadway.

"_I've got a theory we should work this o-ut" _Inuyasha sang.

"_It's getting eerie! What's this cheery singing all abo-ut?" _They sang again in unison and looked around the path nervously.

"I've got a theory…it could be a half-demon an evil half-demon!!" Inuyasha growled at Miroku.

"_Which is ridiculous because half-demons are unjustifiably persecuted_

_Besides no half-demon is strong like Inuyasha he's got the power…_

And I'll be over there…"

Miroku grinned nervously and stepped aside when Sango began to sing.

"_I've got a theory…it could be bunnies!" _Everyone gave her strange look. Since Sango was a little girl she had a strange fear of bunnies, a fear that as a demon slayer was embarrassed to reveal. This singing spell was giving away all her secrets!

"_I've got a theory…" _Shippou began to sing when Sango cut him off by singing to a hard rock version of this new tune. Lights flashed as Sango began to sing.

"_Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes,  
They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses.  
And what's with all the carrots-?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anywa - y?  
Bunnies, bunnies it must be bunnies!"_ Sango cleared her throat when she finished.

Everyone blinked and crickets started chirping.

"_Or maybe it's just a demon…" _She was red from embarrassment.

"_I've got a theory we should we this out fast_

_Because it could clearly get serious before it's passed" _Miroku and Kagome sang.

Inuyasha then started to sing and the music began to slow with his voice.

"_I've got a theory - it doesn't matte - r.  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse? We've all been there.  
The same old trips. Why should we care?"_

The rest of the group became inspired and joined in.

"_What can't we do if we get in it?  
We have to try. We'll pay the price.  
It's do or die! That's our vice!" _

"_What can't we face if we're together?" _Everyone sang with.

_(What can't we face?) _Miroku sang in the background.

_What's in this place that we can't weather?_

_(If we're together.)_

_There's nothing we can't fa - ce."_

There was a slight pause when Sango added.

_"Except for bunnies!"_

Everyone sighed and continued walking until they reached the nearest village to sleep for the night.

* * *

When the group entered the village they noticed a girl on the side of the rode hysterically crying. She was thrashing about and wailing, a few men grabbed hold of her and carried her away.

"What was that all about?" Kagome wondered aloud.

An old woman approached them. "She watched one of the local men die last night. His name was Saburo. A fine young man I should say…had a lot going for him.

"What happened?" Sango inquired.

"He fell ill the other night. He was singing and dancing one minute then the next he had fainted. It was strange considering how healthy and fit Saburo was. He hadn't even reached his seventeenth birthday…anyway just last night the girl was in the room with him when he started screaming, then suddenly burst in flames."

Kagome gasped. "How awful!"

"He fell ill after he sang?" Miroku thought of something.

"Well yes…actually he was singing to that poor girl…I think something's amiss here…Saburo isn't the only one. Two girls fell ill this morning after dancing through the streets. I fear this is the work of a demon."

"What kind of demon? Do you have any other information?"

"No…I'm sorry it's just been a long few days. Go see the head of the village, monk. Maybe you can exorcize what ever is plaguing us." The old woman tottered away.

"So it is a demon!" Miroku mused.

"A singing demon…now that's a new one." Sango added.

"Well…maybe the head of the village can give us more information and a place to stay for the night." Miroku started walking ahead.

The rest followed.

* * *

Sure enough the village head let them stay the night so they could find the cause of this deadly enchantment.

While Sango, Miroku and Shippou had fallen fast asleep Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves unable to sleep.

"I'm going for a walk." She got up.

"No." Inuyasha started.

"And why not?"

"It's a strange village…I'll come with you." He offered.

Kagome smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and they walked down the empty village together.

They were walking for a good while when Kagome lost her footing, but Inuyasha caught her before she fell.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"It's no problem…"

"Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"Well you see it's my good friend Ayumi's birthday in two days I was wondering if I could head home tomorrow and go to her party."

"Fine."

"But Inuyasha a girl only turns sixteen once and…wait did you just say I could go?"

"Yes. Would you rather me refuse you…"

"No! I mean I'm just surprised. I thought…"

"Kagome I know friendship is very important to you. If this Ayumi means so much to you then I won't stop you."

"Oh thank you Inuyasha!" She jumped on him giving him a big hug. When she realized what she did she blushed heavily and pulled away.

"Uh…" He cleared his throat. "It's no problem…we should head back." He walked on quietly ahead of her.

Kagome began to sing.

"In the forest the creepy forest

The half-demon walks tonight

In the forest the c forest

The half-demon walks tonight…"

Suddenly a bunch little creatures popped out and started singing back up.

They all stopped when Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsuiga.

Kagome stopped as well.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome we need to stop this spell from effecting us…come on let's go back to the village."

They walked quietly into the village.

"In the village, the peaceful village

The half-demon walks tonight…"

"KAGOME!"

"Sorry…it just came out!" Kagome smiled nervously.

* * *

Silly Kagome! Sorry it was a little short. Have no fear it'll be longer next chappy!

Please review!


	3. Hakuna Matata

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. I do own…my cat!

**TiffanyM**- Yay! I love Buffy!! I was thinking…who is the most random person to be afraid of bunnies! Sango won haha. You rock!

**Silvermoon Dragoneye**- Even though this was for chapter one…haha…I should slip in a perverted song…I'll consider it. And yeah I loved reworking Belle's song! It was so much fun!

**PinkCatsy**- That's ok…I'm learning to deal with it. Tehe. Here you go…the wait is over!

Onward!

Chapter 3

**_Hakuna Matata_**

Kagome woke up bright and early the next morning. The birds were chirping, people were singing and dancing…actually it was kind of strange considering someone died and two others had fallen ill, but people couldn't help, but be cheerful.

This spell was creating a change in everyone.

After unlocking her bike and packing her stuff Kagome told her half-asleep friends she was heading home.

"What?" Inuyasha shot up. "You said it would be later!"

"Uh…" She smiled nervously. "I'm sorry Inuyasha…I just really need to get home for my friend. This is really important to me. Please?" She got on her hands and knees.

"Ok." Inuyasha said, surprising even himself. He hadn't meant to say that, but he oddly felt cheery and at ease. _Damn spell. _"But I'm coming with you."

"What? No! No way!"

"And why not?"

"Because every time you come to my era something embarrassing happens to ME. My social life can't take you anymore…"

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "That was kind of harsh."

Kagome felt guilty and frowned.

"Fine, you can come, but you can't leave the house!"

"Fine…"

"And if my friends come over…hide."

"I thought they liked me…"

"I don't care…they're too interested in you. They'll ask way to many questions and I'm not ready to deal with the repercussions."

"Feh. Let's just go."

The two walked off together bickering.

Miroku looked at Sango.

"They didn't even acknowledge us."

"How rude…"

"Well I guess it's just the two of us…" He reached for her behind when Shippou's high singing voice was heard.

"I'm gonna be a mighty demon

_so enemies beware!"_

"_Well I've never seen this kind of beast_

_who gave me such little scare" _Miroku teased.

Shippou pouted and kept on.

"I'm gonna be the main event

_Like no one was before!_

_I'm growing, coming around_

_And working on my ROAR!"_

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing"

"_Oh I just can't wait to be grown!"_

The music died down when Sango, Miroku and Shippou heard yelling.

"How could you mess up the days?"

"I'm sorry…sometimes I get confused in the feudal era…I don't follows the days like I normally do…"

"Still…we almost went back for nothing Kagome!"

"Chill Inuyasha! God…" Kagome walked away.

Inuyasha frowned. "Chill? You want me to be cold?"

Kagome had forgotten some slang terms hadn't been introduced yet.

"Just relax…"

Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms.

"So you're back for a little bit more Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Just three or so days…I'm sorry for the mix-up guys." She smiled wide. "I say it's a good thing. This will give us time to find out what all this singing is about…"

"You're right! Maybe we should go to some other villages. Maybe they're also affected by this." Sango suggested.

"And maybe we could get another nice, free place for the night." Miroku said with a twinkle in his eye.

"So then it's settled! Let's go!" Kagome led the way out of the village. "Coming Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha who had been sulking groaned and followed.

* * *

The group was walking down the path, passing a river when all of a sudden the water started thrashing and splashing everywhere.

Soon they were all soaked.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha cried.

Out of nowhere a pretty, redheaded mermaid and a boyish merman emerged from what seemed to be a shallow river. They smiled and waved settling themselves on a large boulder. Their respective green and blue fish tails shimmered with help from the sunlight.

"Hey!" The redhead smiled and motioned for them to come over.

"Mizuko?" Kagome smiled and ran over the mermaid. They hugged.

"I hate to break this up…" The merman started. "But can you give me my legs now?"

Mizuko slapped her forehead. "Oh! I'm sorry Atsuo…" She waved her hands and with a flash of blue light Atsuo's glistening, blue tail became a pair of bare legs.

"EEK!" Kagome turned around.

"Not again!" Sango covered her eyes.

Mizuko produced a sheet from a bag that rested on her shoulder and threw it at him.

"Why can't you keep your clothes on?" Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry…" Atsuo wrapped the sheet around him.

"So how was traveling?" Kagome asked.

About a month and a half ago the menacing mermaid, Sereene had kidnapped Kagome. Her sister Mizuko and her former prisoner Atsuo helped her get free and defeat Sereene who was planning on sucking out Inuyasha's life force. After they got rid of Sereene, Mizuko decided to go travel other parts of the world and took Atsuo, a human along with her.

All in all it was a crazy day.

Kagome hadn't been expecting to see them for a while, but it was a pleasant surprise none-the-less.

"It was spectacular!" Mizuko said excitedly.

"It sure was…we visited to many different lands!"

As a human living in the feudal era it would have been almost impossible for him to see the world in his lifetime. He was sure glad he had a mermaid to pal around with.

"We went to this continent…Europe…" Mizuko sung dreamily.

"It was amazing!"

"France…Britain…Italy…just marvelous! I got a new European name!"

"Really what is it?" Asked Kagome.

"Mary Sue!" She said with a wide smiled.

The group blinked.

"How nice…you guys go anywhere else?" Kagome continued.

"Africa."

"Af-ree-ka?" Shippou spelled out.

"Yeah…now that place was awesome! That's where we picked up our new way of life."

"Oh really? And what's that?" Kagome asked.

"Hakuna Matata." Atsuo grinned.

"Hakuna mawhata?" Inuyasha said.

"Ha-kun-na Ma-ta-ta. It means no worries." Atsuo said a matter-of-factly.

"No worries…sounds like a load of…" Inuyasha started when Atsuo started to sing.

"Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze"

Suddenly Mizuko jumped in and joined her voice with Atsuo's.

"It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!"

Mizuko put another sheet over her body and waved her hand over her tail that became a pair of pale, bare legs.

"_Why when she was a young mermaid…"_ Atsuo sand motioning to Mizuko

"_When I was a young MERMAIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!"_ She sang in a high voice.

"Very nice." He smiled.

"Thanks…"

He continued.

"She found her personality lacked a certain appeal

_She cleared the royal parties before the meal…"_

"_I'm a sensitive soul…though I seemed thick-skinned…_

_and it hurt! When my friends never stood downwind…"_

Mizuko jumped on the rock and began to belt out.

"_AND OH THE SHAME!"_

"_Oh what a shame!"_

"_Though of changing my name!" _

"_Oh what's in a name?"_

"_And I got down hearted!"_

"_How'd you feel?"_

"_Every time that I…"_

"_Mizuko not in front of the kid!"_

Shippou blinked.

"Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze"

Suddenly Shippou started to sing.

"_It means no worries  
for the rest of your days"_

"_Yeah, sing it, kid!"_ Mizuko and Atsuo sang.

"_It's our problem-free  
philosophy...  
Hakuna Matata!"_ They all joined in.

"_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata" _The three of them chanted together.

Then out of nowhere Inuyasha joined in.

_"It means no worries  
for the rest of your days.  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata"_

The four of them harmonized and repeated the phrase over and over for another minute or so.

The remaining friends simply stared. Inuyasha suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Uh…it's catchy?" _I hate this stupid spell._

The end! Well of chapter three. I loved Hakuna Matata as a kid. I still do today...so this chapter was kind of filler, but I felt the need to stick the song in...go made up characters! Teehee. I hope you all enjoyed the Mary Sue joke...baha!

Next Chapter: **_True Love's Kiss_**


	4. True Love's Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…even so…do you think we could still share a True Love's Kiss? Which by the way is a song I don't own…

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Silvermoon Dragoneye**- You guess it! Yes I love Hakuna Matata! It's my motto! Yes poor Inuyasha indeed. He's got a lot to say about this whole ordeal…tehe

**TiffanyM**- I love the Lion King too. Even thought it's super depressing the rest of the movie is so worth it! The ending is so…majestic! I wish I had neon socks!

Chapter 4

_**True Love's Kiss**_

"Wow! That was so much fun!" Mizuko exclaimed as the group left where they were and headed into the forest. "I love it when this happens! It's so much fun!"

"Wait…you mean you know what's going on?" Miroku inquired.

"Sure I do…this is totally a mer enchantment." She said as if it were obvious.

"You're the cause of this?" Inuyasha growled.

"What's with the mean face Inuyasha…are you upset with me?" Mizuko pouted and looked confused.

"Mizuko…people have been dying." Kagome said sadly. "We think it's because of the singing."

"Oh…that's why you're so upset Inuyasha!"

Actually Inuyasha wasn't currently thinking about the people, he was thinking about himself, his reputation. He was pissed! He just sang a whole bunch of mumbo jumbo when he should have been trying to defeat Naraku. _Damn mermaid._

Still, he knew if he said that he'd get a big SIT from Kagome, so he decided to agree.

"Yeah that's right! Innocent people!" He shifted his eyes nervously.

Mizuko decided to ignore it.

"It is because of the singing…it's a terrible side-effect of this almost magically marvelous spell." Mizuko shook her head. "It's a shame too…I really do like singing."

"So why are people dying?" Kagome said trying to get back on course.

"Well as the spell goes on songs begin to pour out people's innermost, bottled up emotions. A person becomes too open and brutally honest. The emotions and feelings become literally so gut wrenching that people can't take it physically. First they fall ill and when they reach a certain point that they can't handle it anymore they just burst into flames."

"So some merperson is letting innocent people die for fun? That's awful."

"It is…most merpeople are extremely indifferent and apathetic to humans. You're lucky you have me!" She smiled, though the others stayed grim. She continued. "Still, doing these enchantments and carrying them out to the point when innocent humans start dying…well it's pretty much frowned upon now in my kingdom. Though the culprit will probably just get a slap on the wrist at most."

"Do you know who it is?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to assume it's my sister. It's no coincidence that you're all being affected by it…"

"So is this Sereene's way of revenge?" Miroku mused.

"Makes sense. She's always been immature like that."

"So how do we end the spell?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"That's the issue." Mizuko sighed. "Only she can remove the spell and Sereene won't do so unless she's ready to, and with her talents of holding long grudges…it could be awhile."

"How long is a while! I can't handle this idiotic singing anymore!" Everyone stared at Inuyasha. "I mean…the poor innocent people. We can't just let them die."

Everyone was satisfied with Inuyasha's modified answer and turned their attention back to Mizuko.

"There has to be another way." Miroku exclaimed.

"There sort of is." Atsuo said.

"What is it?" The whole group asked together.

"True love's kiss." Mizuko said dreamily.

Inuyasha stared at her. "True love's kiss? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that if two people declared their true, pure and undying love through a kiss then it would purify the spell. Usually what kills the people are heavy and devastating emotions, if it's instead replaced by loving emotion that brings forth true happiness then the enchantment will be purified and will all the deaths will cease."

"The music too right?" Inuyasha asked all too eagerly.

"Yes…exactly, unfortunately true love is the rarest emotion there is. Do you know the odds of a person finding his or her true love? You'd have better luck finding a sea shell in a pile of crabs."

"But…" Atsuo started. "If someone did find their true love in the midst of this kind of spell it would probably happen like this…" Atsuo pointed to Mizuko.

Suddenly powerful music started playing out of nowhere and Mizuko started to sing again.

_"When you meet the someone who was meant for you  
Before two can become one there is something you must do"_

Suddenly little forest creatures started singing along in cute little voices.

"_Do you pull each others tails?"_ A rabbit like demon asked?

"_Do you feed each other seeds?"_ A little bird demon sang.

"_No, there is something sweeter everybody needs"_

Mizuko smiled and continued.

"_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
And a prince I'm hoping comes with this  
That's what brings everaftering so happy  
And that's the reason we need lips so much  
For lips are the only things that touch"_

"Uh…I beg to differ." Miroku interjected with a perverted grin.

Sango hit him hard on the head and Mizuko ignored him by continuing.

_"So to spend a life of endless bliss  
Just find who you love through true love's kiss"_

Everyone simply stared at Mizuko, utterly confused.

"Oh boy am I going to need help to explain this…I need more of these little critters…"

"_aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa"_ She called out.

"_aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa"_ The two little demons, as well as Shippou joined in.

A bunch more critters sang the next verse along with Shippou.

"_She's been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
and a prince she's hoping comes with this  
that's what brings everaftering so happy  
and that's the reason we need lips so much  
For lips are the only things that touch"_

Miroku felt tempted to once again interject, but he decided on bump on the head was enough.

"_So to spend a life of endless bliss  
Just find who you love through true love's kiss."_ Mizuko sang dreamily.

Atsuo then began to speak. "And this is how such a meeting would occur."

He cleared his throat and began to sing in a beautiful baritone voice.

_"You're the fairest maid I've ever met  
you were made..."_

"_To finish your duet…"_ Mizuko joined him.

"_And in years to come we'll reminisce"_ They sang together.

"_How we came to love…" _He sang

"_And grew and grew love…"_ She added.

"_Since first we knew love through true love's kiss…"_ They sang once again together.

They smiled and turned back to the group as the music ended.

Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard in my life."

* * *

I know it's a tad short again, but I wanted to get something to you guys before I started the weekend. I'll try to post another chapter on Sunday…

I hope you enjoyed! Please review.

Have a fantastic weekend!


	5. A Spoon Full of Sugar

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**PinkCatsy**- So I'm assuming I made you laugh so hard that you couldn't type a real review…haha! Thanks so much! I'm glad you're finding it so funny!

**lilshiori**- Sorry I stopped…here's some more for you! Enjoy!

**TiffanyM**- I love, love your reviews! Yes neon socks!! Now we can match!

Up...up...AND AWAY!

Chapter 5

_**A Spoon Full of Sugar**_

Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." He rolled his eyes and sat down.

"SIT." Suddenly Inuyasha was thrust into the ground. Right after Inuyasha sat Kagome let out a loud sneeze.

"Bless you." Atsuo said.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled.

Kagome then sighed and then turned to Mizuko.

"So it's either get Sereene to take off the spell before it's too late or finding to people to have a true love's kiss? And both a pretty much impossible."

"Pretty much…I mean I could find other stuff out from other merfolk if you need me too…I'm sure there's other options…we'll figure it out. "

"That would be a hell of a lot better help than you bozo's singing a whole lot of nonsense." Inuyasha grunted as he got up.

"SIT." Kagome said again, Inuyasha fell head first into the dirt.

"Sorry about his rudeness." Miroku offered.

"It's fine…nothing I haven't dealt with before." Mizuko smiled. "We'll keep in touch."

Kagome sneezed again.

"Bless you again Kagome." Atsuo smiled.

"Thank you again Atsuo!"

Mizuko grabbed Atsuo's hand. "Does that mean I'm losing my legs again?" He groaned.

"Come on you know it's fun!" She smiled and turned to the group. "We're going to head back to the river…we'll update you." She waved and started walking away.

"Bye!" Kagome waved excitedly.

Inuyasha finally got up again. "I really don't like those people."

"Do you want me to do you know what again?" Kagome threatened.

Inuyasha decided to stay quiet.

* * *

Mizuko and Atsuo were headed toward the river when she stopped.

"You do realize there's no other way to stop the spell right?"

"What? But you said…" He started.

"I know what I said. I was just trying to give them hope here."

"So basically you lied to them…"

"Kind of, but that's ok. We're going to lift the spell on our own."

"Really? And how will we do that? You don't even know where Sereene is."

"That doesn't matter, we're going to try the other approach…think about it, Miroku and Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha. Both couples definitely have _True Love's Kiss_ material."

"I think the fresh air is getting to you."

"What? There's obvious mutual attraction…why not?"

"Uh how about the fact that true love is almost impossible to find."

"I know…how lucky are we finding those guys!" She beamed.

"I don't know…"

"I know it's a long shot, but what do we have to lose?"

"I still say we try Sereene first…"

"No way!"

"What have we got to lose?"

"My self-respect…"

"Come on."

"Maybe."

"Mizuko." He crossed his arms.

"You can't make me…I can turn you into seaweed if I wanted to." She said in a very unconvincingly.

"Go for it." He outstretched his arms.

Mizuko groaned and crossed her arms, thinking for a minute.

"Damn you." She simply said.

The two silently headed into the river to go see Sereene.

* * *

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Kagome had been sneezing all morning and afternoon.

"Bless you!" Shippou repeated all through out the day.

"Maybe we should take a small rest Inuyasha, it seems as if Kagome isn't feeling so well." Miroku suggested.

"Feh." He looked over to Kagome who looked absolutely miserable. Not only was she sneezing, but she also began coughing. Her nose was red, her face was flushed and she just felt hot. "Ok, but only for a little bit."

"No guys…it's fine, let's keep going!" Kagome said assuredly.

"Kagome are you sure?" Sango looked concerned.

"I'm fine. Really!" She beamed. "We're close enough to the well, I'll just pop home and get some medicine for my cold. It'll take no more than an hour and we'll be right back on schedule!"

"But Kagome you're already going home in a few days!" Inuyasha protested.

"I know, but if I take the medicine now I'll feel a lot better! If I don't take the medicine I'll get irritable, miserable and moody…by then you'll be pushing me down the well!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, but I'm coming with you, to make sure you don't dawdle." _Also to make sure you get over the well ok…man Kagome looks really sick._

"Ok then it's settled. Inuyasha and I will be back soon, we'll meet up with you guys at the village."

"Ok, feel better Kagome!" Sango said as she and the others waved goodbye and headed into the opposite direction.

"Bye!" She waved back.

Inuyasha took her by surprise by grabbing her and hoisting her on his back as he had done so many times before.

"It's a short walk, but you don't look too good. Besides the faster we get this over with the better!"

And with that the two of them headed to the well to get Kagome's medicine, with Kagome and even Inuyasha sneezing along the way.

* * *

When the two got over the well and headed inside Kagome's mother was serving Souta lunch while he watched television in the living room.

"What's he doing home this time of day?" Kagome asked.

"Souta has the flu."

"Mom where's my juice?" Souta whined.

"And he's milking it for all he's worth." Kagome muttered to herself.

Kagome's mother took a look at Kagome and realized that she too was sick.

"Oh Kagome! Look at you! You're a mess!"

Soon her mother was frantically running around. When she returned she was carrying a thermometer and a few bottles of medcicne.

"I'm assuming you're going back, so take this with you." She put the thermometer and most of the medicine in a bag.

"Thanks mom!" She beamed.

"Alright can we go now…" Inuyasha said irritably. He sounded very congested.

"Hold on a sec Inuyasha!"

"I don't want to…AH…AH…AH…AHCHOO!" Inuyasha sneezed loudly.

"Oh dear! Inuyasha it looks like you're also under the weather." Mrs. Higurashi felt his forehead.

"I'm fine!" He protested and fell into a fit of sneezes.

"You don't seem fine!" She took out another thermometer and stuck it in Inuyasha's mouth. "Now keep it in until I say when!" She ordered and looked at her watch.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes until she say it was ok to take it out.

"Why Inuyasha!" She said with alarm. "You have a fever."

"I do not!" He protested again.

"You sure do! Sit down…I'll give you and Kagome your medicine straight away."

"Uh…we don't really have time…" He started.

"Nonsense! You need this! How can you carry on with your adventures feeling to miserable?"

Inuyasha pouted, he knew he couldn't win this battle.

"Fine…gimme the medicine."

Kagome's mother opened the bottle. The smell of the bitter medicine made Inuyasha gag the moment it hit his nose. Kagome forgot that Inuyasha's ultra sensitive nose wouldn't do well with medicine.

"I'M NOT TAKING THAT STUFF!" Inuyasha said running away from Mrs. Higurashi.

"Inuyasha its only medicine!" Kagome said trying to calm him down.

"It's alright, Inuyasha I'll let you take it with some sugar!"

Mrs. Higurashi put the medicine on one spoon and had another filled with sugar.

"Just swallow this one right after taking the medicine."

Kagome's mother started to sing.

_"A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down-wown  
The medicine go down  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
In a most delightful way"_

"No...not again! You're all singing here too!" Inuyasha whimpered.

"Inuyasha just relax and listen to my mom! She knows what she's doing!" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha sat there deciding what to do for a minute. He was feeling quite miserable. Besides if he could face horrible, powerful demons almost daily, then surely this medicine won't really get to him!

"Ok I'll do it!" He said bravely.

"_A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down"  
_

She took the medicine and shoved the spoon into Inuyasha's trembling mouth. He gagged, but Mrs. Higurashi managed to keep his mouth closed, forcing Inuyasha to swallow it.

_"The medicine go down-wown"_

After swallowing the medicine Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth trying to get rid of the taste.

_"The medicine go down"_

Kagome's mother then finally gave Inuyasha the spoonful of sugar.

_"Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down"_

Inuyasha swallowed the sugar eagerly.

_"In a most delightful way"_

He smiled and looked content as the bitter taste of medicine faded away and was replaced by the sugar's sweet taste.

Kagome rolled her eyes and swallowed her own medicine quickly. She didn't even bother to take the sugar.

"Ready to go?" Kagome said.

"Mmm." Inuyasha let out. He looked to be in a trance.

"Inuyasha…INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his sugar-induced euphoria.

"Oh…uh…Kagome what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Inuyasha got up and headed out the door quickly.

"Thanks mom!" She smiled and waved as she rushed out after Inuyasha.

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter five is complete!

Please review!


	6. Being for the Benefit of Mr Kai

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…I do own my medicine though…tehe

Song featured: _Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite_ from Across the Universe

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Diamond369**- Yay! This chapter is a little silly so hopefully you'll keep laughing!

**TiffanyM**- Of course I love your reviews! They rock the non-existent neon socks we share! Anyway I love Marry Poppins too I wanted to include something and I just thought of Kagome's mom, hehe

Onward march!

_**Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kai**_

When Inuyasha and Kagome returned through the well Kagome was already feeling much better.

"Ahhh! It feels so good to be able to breathe normally again!" Kagome exclaimed and danced around the clearing.

"ACHOO!" Inuyasha sneezed again. "I don't get it how come you're feeling better and I'm still miserable?"

"Hmm…not sure…come on let's go, the others are waiting." Kagome ran ahead happily basking in the beautiful weather as a healthy girl.

Inuyasha grimaced and sneezed as he followed Kagome.

* * *

The two of them returned to Kaede's hut to find their friends already there and eating snacks. They smiled when they entered.

"Hey Kagome!" Miroku said with a stuffed mouth.

"Feeling any better?" Sango asked with concern.

"I am…Inuyasha on the other hand, well look at him…" Kagome pointed to poor, sick Inuyasha

Inuyasha did look very sick. Actually he looked quite pathetic. His normally lively golden eyes were droopy and red. His face was work and his nose was pink. Ever other minute the poor half-demon sneezed or coughed.

"Wow…Inuyasha, you look awful!" Shippou exclaimed going face to face with him.

Inuyasha hit Shippou and sniffled.

"Owi!! Kagome Inuyasha hit me!" Shippou pouted.

"Oh come on Shippou…don't be such a…" He paused to sneeze. "Don't be such a baby…"

"Inuyasha! He's just a kid!" Kagome picked Shippou up.

"So what? The little brat needs to grow up." He crossed his arms defiantly.

Of course that didn't make Kagome any calmer.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" She shrieked.

"Ah!" He yelled as he fell.

He got up a minute later. "Kagome! What the hell is the matter with you! Dammit! Why I oughtta…ah…ah…ah…ACHOO!"

Kagome giggled. "Oh Inuyasha…"

"Don't 'oh Inuyasha' me! This isn't funny dammit! I'm miserable!"

Kagome ignored him and continued to chuckle.

"Stop laughing at my pain…" He cried out.

"Says the guy who gets fatally injured almost daily." Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha growled.

"How come Inuyasha didn't get any medicine for his illness?" Miroku asked.

"He did…it just didn't work." Kagome shrugged. "I don't know why, we took the same medicine at the same time. It makes no sense."

"Of course it does…Inuyasha is a half demon." Shippou piped up.

"Huh?" The group snapped their heads in Shippou's direction.

The little demon sighed and took out his paper and crayons. Right away he started doodling an explanation. Meanwhile the group crowded around him.

After a few minutes Shippou produced a series of cute little pictures.

"Inuyasha is a half demon see!" Shippou showed them a colorful drawing depicting a goofy, cartoonish version of Inuyasha.

"That looks nothing like me!" Inuyasha cried.

Shippou ignored him and continued.

"Kagome's medicine is meant for humans, not half-demons." He showed of picture of Inuyasha and Kagome drinking a spoonful of medicine.

"So the medicine may work wonders for Kagome." He showed a picture of a smiling, happy Kagome. "But will hardly affect a half-demon like Inuyasha." He showed the picture of Inuyasha again, but added more sickly features to it.

"SO CUTE!" Kagome squealed.

"Wow Shippou…you have very marketable skills." Miroku admired the drawings.

"Thanks guys!" Shippou grinned from ear to ear.

"So that means I should take extra medicine?" He took out the bottle of medicine and eyed it.

"No way! If too much of that stuff is taken it could be dangerous!" Kagome pulled away the bottle from Inuyasha.

"Oh come on Kagome…you heard Shippou! I can handle it!"

"I'm not going to rule out scientific fact over Shippou's cute little drawings!" Kagome crossed her arms. She knew Inuyasha was stubborn, but so was she…she wouldn't let him take too much medicine.

"Hmph! Fine…let me suffer!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away from Kagome.

"Fine!"

"ACHOO!" Inuyasha sneezed again. "Damn you Kagome!"

* * *

Later that afternoon Kagome and Sango decided to go for a swim and Miroku and Shippou decided to take an afternoon nap.

Inuyasha decided it was the perfect chance to sneak a little medicine for himself.

He saw Kagome's bag in the hut and saw Miroku and Shippou napping right next to it.

Inuyasha would have to be quiet.

Tiptoeing into the room felt the incredible urge to sneeze again. It was unbearable, difficult! Unable to bring on the sweet relief of a sneeze Inuyasha held his nose as tightly as possible.

He quickly rummaged through Kagome's large, yellow bag and found an extra large bottle of medicine.

I wonder how much I'm supposed to take…

Not really knowing Inuyasha decided to hell with it and swallowed the whole bottle down. After drinking it he gagged as he had done before.

"I wish I had a spoonful of sugar." He said quietly to himself, then ran back outside when the two 'watchmen' started to stir.

* * *

"Well I'm done, I'm gonna head back. You coming?" Sango got up.

"No you go ahead with out me." Kagome looked up into the sky in deep thought.

Sango emerged from the river and began dressing.

"Kagome you should get out too…if you stay in there any longer your skin will get all wrinkly."

"I know…I just want to stay a little longer. K?"

"Ok…I'll let the others know…just don't be too long ok."

"I'll be fine Sango."

"I know, but just in case."

"Ok…bye Sango!"

"Bye!" Sango walked off.

Kagome sighed and splashed around a bit more.

"Hey Kagome!" Two voices called together.

Kagome turned around and saw Atsuo and Mizuko.

"Oh hey guys." She smiled. "What's going on? Any updates?"

"Not really…we decided to go back into the sea after sunset." Atsuo said.

"Yeah…we wanted to stick around a bit…I love the breeze up on the surface."

"Ok…"

"So I see you like to swim Kagome." Mizuko observed.

"Oh yeah! It's so much fun…"

"Ever wonder what it would be like to swim…like a fish?" The mermaid grinned.

"What are you getting at?"

"I can give you one of these." She patted her tail. "For a limited time of course."

"Hmm…I don't know…I should be getting back."

"Come on, there's an hour until sunset…it'll be fun!"

Kagome sighed. It would be an interesting experience.

"I know you want to." Mizuko sang.

"Ok!" Kagome smiled wide. "Make me a mermaid!"

Mizuko clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay!"

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha had decided Kagome was right about the medicine. Inuyasha felt woozy and intoxicated. He started seeing things!

As he walked through the forest he passed what looked to be a traveling circus.

Suddenly a wildly dressed human-like demon, with a very pale face, dark red hair and a scraggily matching beard jumped out at him.

"Well hello there child! I am Mr. Kai!" He said in a strange accent.

"Child? I'm a man you idiot!"

The bizarre man laughed. "A MAN CHILD! HAHAHA!"

Inuyasha gave the man a baffled look, then rolled his eyes.

"Whatever old man, move out of the way." Inuyasha tried to push him out of the way, but fell over himself.

Man…I feel so drunk and woozy. It's like I have no control of my body!! Damn Kagome was right!

Inuyasha looked up at the man and his equally outlandish troupe of colorful demons in a complete daze. Then once again out of nowhere music started to play.

It was definitely the strangest music Inuyasha ever heard. As the music played on swirls of light surrounded the confused half-demon.

Then the very strange Mr. Kai began to sing.

_"For the benefit of Mr. Kite  
There will be a show tonight on trampoline."_

A few of the demons starting jumping up and down on what Inuyasha guessed was the trampoline.

_  
"The __Hamada'__s will all be there  
Late of that other strange demon Fair - what a scene."_

Inuyasha watched as a wildly decorated tent appeared out of nowhere. Mr. Kai grinned as he opened the tent and even more colorful and outlandish demons filed out.

_  
"Over men and horses hoops and garters  
Lastly through a hogshead of real fire!"_

A demon jumped through a hoop of fire. The demons backside lit up in flames, Inuyasha was just about ready to go and help when another demon splashed a bucket of water him.

Inuyasha sighed in relief and looked back at Mr. Kai who carried on with the song.

_"In this way Mr. K. Will challenge the world!  
With the blue people! They're great! They're just... chilled out!"_

Very tall, blue demons emerged from behind Mr. Kai. Inuyasha observed these 'blue people'. They did have a certain calm demeanor and danced with grace. Inuyasha felt 'chilled out' just by watching them.

_"Performs his feat on Saturday and Bishopsgate"_

_When's Saturday? Where's Bishopsgate?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He hated it when he didn't know what the hell was going on.

_"The Hamadas will dance and sing  
As Mr. Kai flies through the ring don't be late  
Messrs. K. And H. Assure the public"_

Mr. Kai and a small crowd of orange and blue demons who Inuyasha guessed to be the Hamada's danced around the sickly half-demon.

"_Their production will be second to none baby!  
And of course Hiroki the Horse dances the waltz!"_

"Hiroki, but that's a girl…" Inuyasha looked at a demon that had the upper body of a beautiful woman, but the lower body of a horse.

Inuyasha pondered this as Mr. Kai started speaking about Hiroki.

"Oh you gotta see it, it's genius! I mean she's ready, she's got the stuff and movement and waltz. Horses how do they do that stuff? You gotta give her sugar, you know, and shes called Hiroki and it's a lot of explanation but don't worry about it kid. Ok? Just tune in, turn off, drop out, drop in, switch off, switch on, and explode."

Mr. Kai make an outward hand gesture toward the sky and grinned.

Suddenly an explosion of lights and fireworks appeared in the sky. Inuyasha looked up, wide-eyed with wonder.

_"The band begins at ten to six  
When Mr. K. Performs his tricks without a sound"_

The music stopped for a moment. Then started played again slowly, building up.

_"And Mr. H. will demonstrate__  
Ten somersets he'll undertake on solid ground. Whatever they are!"_

Inuyasha watched as another demon, probably 'Mr. H' did ten somersaults. That guy isn't kidding!

_"Having been some days in preparation  
a splendid time is guaranteed for all  
and tonight Mr. Kite is topping the bill baby! Across the universe!"_

Mr. Kai and the other demons then climbed onto a green and purple dragon demon. Once they were all n the dragon Mr. Kai and his strange circus troupe lifted off into the air and began to fly away. Inuyasha ran trying to follow them and wound up by the river.

_"It's me! I'm on top of the bill! I spent years getting to this point!_

_I'm bloody brilliant. This is golden, you gotta see what I do man._

_I got horses, and dogs, and cats, and monekys, and blue people._

_Its just , its such a collection._

_I spent years putting it together._

_You gotta watch it._

_You gotta see it. It's me._

_In the thing!"_

Inuyasha blinked.

_"Yeah!"_

The bizarre group soon flew out of sight and the music began to fade as well. Inuyasha didn't really understand what had just happened, but it definitely entertained him for a while.

"I forgot how sick I was…this medicine really is working! Finally!" He breathed in and out with no issues of sneezing and sighed with relief.

Then he passed out by the riverbank.

* * *

Haha…Inuyasha got high!

I know this was kind of different from the movie version, but that's so hard to explain in word form…man was that scene trippy! I love Across the Universe!

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	7. Part of Your World

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…what would I pay to have him? I'd definitely give up my voice…tehe.

Songs featured: _Part of That World_ and _Part of That World (Reprise)_ from The Little Mermaid.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Diamond369**- Haha…yeah, the opportunity to do that to Inuyasha was just to good to pass up.

**TiffanyM**- Yeah! I loved Across the Universe! So good! I love the word uber…I've actually been using it since the last season of Buffy…

Sorry, it's a tad short...

Chapter 7

_**Part of Your World**_

While Inuyasha was had unintentionally started tripping on Kagome's Dayquil Kagome herself was having a groovy time with her favorite mermaid.

"I love this!" Kagome squealed as she splashed around with her new purple tail. "I just feel so free!"

"Maybe it's the pair of sea shells on your chest." Mizuko laughed and pointed to Kagome's ivory bra made of seashells.

Kagome blushed and ducked under the water so only her neck and head was above the surface. She didn't even realize how revealed she was. She hoped Miroku wouldn't find her…she would never live it down.

"Kagome relax. This is what being a merperson is about! No worries, always free to do what you want…Hakuna Matata!" Atsuo smiled and leaned against a rock.

"Atsuo! You begged me to give you legs when we got back!"

"I know…I hate being one permanently, but it's nice to take a break once in a while."

Mizuko sighed.

"What's the matter Mizuko?" Kagome swam over to her.

"I wish I was human."

Atsuo fell into the water.

"Are you serious? Mizuko! You have the best of both worlds! You can live underwater, do all these spells and turn into a human once in a while."

"It may seem amazing, but being a mermaid isn't all that it's cracked up to be…mermaid's are immortal and the society underwater is corrupt! For years I've watched my sister and others like her screw over mortal lives. I hate it! I can't be around people like that it's suffocating."

"Humans are corrupt too, as well as demons." Kagome argued.

"Ok, maybe that's not the best reason then. I can't seem to explain my feelings…"

And like clockwork music began to play and Mizuko started to sing.

_"I wanna be like the people are_

_I wanna go…wanna go out and dance_

_And walk around on…what's that word again?"_

She played with her fin.

"Oh yeah. Feet." She giggled.

"_Flipping your fins you don't get to far_

_legs are required for jumping, dancing_

_strolling around those…what's that called?_

STREETS!"

Kagome and Atsuo looked at each other and then at Mizuko.

"_Up where they walk_

_up where they run_

_up where they stay all day in the sun_

_wander free wish I could be part of the world."_

"_What would I give_

_if I could live out of these waters"_

Mizuko floated down the river on her back.

"_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand…"_

Kagome and Atsuo frowned and began to understand where Mizuko was coming from.

_"Bet you on land_

_They understand _

_That they don't…"  
_

Mizuko was cut off when they all heard a large thud they came from the riverbank.

"INUAYSHA!" Kagome suddenly called.

"What? How could you know that?" Atsuo asked.

"When you SIT enough a guy enough times you become accustomed to the sound of him falling to the ground."

Kagome swam to the other side of the river bank and sure enough Inuyasha was lying there just inches from the water. Kagome flopped onto the land and went to go inspect him.

The distinct, bitter smell of medicine had reached her nose instantly.

"That jerk! He didn't listen to me!" Kagome cried. "Now he's unconscious…you stupid idiot!" She said almost affectionately, in a way that seemed very odd to Atsuo and Mizuko.

Kagome began to stroke his hair and a smile crept across her face.

"He's so peaceful when he sleeps."

He did look peaceful. There was a small smile on his face and the way he was breathing…just looking at Inuyasha like this made Kagome's heart go a-flutter.

"He's so…beautiful." She said still stroking his hair.

"_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you, smiling at me?"_

Mizuko's mouth dropped open.

"_Where would we walk, where would run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun..."_

"She stole my song!" Mizuko yelped. Atsuo covered mouth.

"Shut up." He whispered.

_"Just you and me_

_And I could be…_

_Part of your world…"_

Kagome held the last note long enough for Inuyasha's eyes to slowly open. He was still out of it when he grabbed the 'mystery' girl's hand and stared into her eyes.

Kagome's heart started beating rapidly and throat went dry, but still she held his stare. Her trance broke when all of a sudden she heard her friends calling out her's and Inuyasha's name.

_They can't see me like this!_ She flopped back under the water when Sango, Miroku and Shippou found Inuyasha lying on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku ran to go help him up.

"Are you ok?" Sango knelt before him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked around, he was still disoriented. "There was this girl…singing to me…"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"And there were blue people…very chilled out…"

The three of his friends sweat-dropped.

"Maybe Kagome was right about the medicine…" Shippou pointed out.

"Well Inuyasha…it looks like you'll have to sleep this one off." Miroku said helping the half-conscious half-demon walk.

"Do you guys hear music?" Sango looked around as they walked out of sight.

* * *

Kagome was watching her friends walk off into the distance while she hid behind one of the large rocks. She was in a complete daze and ignored her two bickering friends.

"Atsuo why were you so rude before? Jerk…"

"I was trying to tell you something…"

"What?"

"True love's kiss…it's them…Inuyasha and Kagome!"

"No…you think?"

"Definitely…did you watch them?"

"Its probably just unrequited love."

"I don't think so. Look." He pointed to Kagome who began singing.

"_I don't know when_

_I don't know how,_

_But I know something's starting right now!"_

Atsuo grinned and continued to watch Kagome. She swayed on the rock and continued to sing with a knowing smile. She looked beautiful and determined with damp hair blowing in the wind.

"_Watch and you'll see_

_Someday I'll be_

_Part of your…WORLD…"_

She lifted herself on the rock and waves crashed. It was a majestic sight.

Mizuko stared in amazement.

"You know what Atsuo…I think you're right."

"Clearly."

* * *

I love the little mermaid…I wish that scene would actually happen on Inuyasha…

Anyway, I'm going on a little holiday so I won't be posting until Wedneday or Thursday, so have an awesome week!

I hope you enjoyed, please review!


	8. That's How You Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**TiffanyM**- Yes! Wow thanks for the review! I really hope you like this chapter just as much! And I hope you love _Enchanted_…

**Diamond369****­**- You and _The Little Mermaid_ rocks the neon socks TiffanyM gave me!

**PinkCatsy**- Oops! Sorry, I'll admit I wrote the chapter in a bit of a rush and forgot to check the lyrics. I kind of wrote it by ear. Should I fix it? I'm glad you still loved it!

_And now for our feature presentation…_

Chapter 8

_**That's How You Know**_

Soon after Kagome finished her song Mizuko turned her back into a human.

"Sorry about that…uh…" Kagome blushed. The song let out a little too much feeling to her new friends.

"It's ok, we won't tell." Mizuko promised.

"I should be heading back…"

"Go, it's ok, we're going to try and straighten this out." Atsuo nodded assuredly.

"Ok. Thanks guys." She smiled and ran off.

When Kagome was out of sight Atsuo was ready to set off operation: True Love's Kiss.

"I think we've got our answer now…" He smiled confidently.

"Oh really? So what's the plan Atsuo?" Mizuko crossed her arms.

"We create a mood, Kagome and Inuyasha kiss…BAM! The spell is over, people stop dying." Atsuo smiled, seeming very satisfied with his plan.

"Right…you do realize that they're both too stubborn to admit it right?" She said looking skeptical.

"Well, yeah, but all we need is to create a moment where they're so overcome with love and emotion…"

"I say we have a backup." Mizuko cut him off.

"Backup?" His lifted his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean what if they won't do it or what if they really aren't true loves?"

"I think they are…"

"I think they aren't." She countered. "Sango and Miroku on the other hand…" She said dreamily.

"No way…not those two!"

"Of course those two…they're clearly in love with each other."

"No way! He's such a…pervert."

"You're such a girl." Mizuko groaned.

Atsuo frowned.

"Look if you get Inuyasha and Kagome then I get Sango and Miroku."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I'll go work on Kagome…you Miroku. I tihnk those two would be more open to our idea." Atsuo proposed.

"Ok. I'll meet you back here at sundown."

"Ok then."

They went on their separate ways.

* * *

Once Kagome returned to her friends she learned of Inuyasha's strange experience.

"Blue people?" Kagome gave him a look.

Her voice sounded slightly hoarse. The last note of her song hurt her throat.

"What's with the look? You've seen much stranger things."

"Yeah, but I wasn't high at the time."

"High? What's that mean?"

Kagome groaned. "Ugh never mind. Are you feeling any better?

"Much better actually. That medicine your mom gave us worked well."

"Good."

"Yeah I'm going to head over to the hot springs."

"I'll come join you." Miroku said.

"Whatever. Let's go monk."

The two men walked away.

"So Kagome where were you?" Sango said sitting down.

"Oh…I uh…I just took the scenic route." She replied nervously, her voice scratchy.

Sango looked at her suspiciously when Atsuo showed up.

"Hey Ladies."

"Oh hello Atsuo." Kagome smiled." What are you doing here?"

"Well I lost Mizuko and I was wondering if you had seen her."

"No we haven't. Sorry."

"Well, I was wondering if I could set up camp with you all tonight. Seeing as I don't really have anywhere to go…"

"Of course!" Kagome said.

"Did you find out anything about stopping the enchantment?"

"Not really…Mizuko went off to look for Sereene, but she's no where to be found."

Kagome and Sango frowned.

"Have you two considered the alternative?"

"What alternative?" Kagome asked, or whispered. Her voice was incredibly raspy.

"You know…true love's kiss…" He leaned forward with a whisper.

"Look Atsuo you're a nice guy, but I'm not interested…" She whispered back.

"What? No, no…not me…you and Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed furiously. "WHAT?" Her voice cracked.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were relaxing silently in the hot springs when Miroku thought of something.

"Inuyasha…isn't tonight the new moon?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up. "Oh, my human night…I forgot about that. Damn…we should head back soon."

Suddenly a redhead emerged from the water.

They both jumped back in surprise.

"Hi boys." Mizuko's blue eyes sparkled.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked looking annoyed and nervous. _Did she hear Miroku mentioning that I would become a human tonight?_

"Now, now Inuyasha, this could actually be a blessing…a beautiful woman joining us in the hot springs."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"What he said." Mizuko added.

"Uh Mizuko?"

"Yes Inuyasha…"

"Did you hear anything, I mean did you hear me and Miroku talking?"

"How could I underwater?"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. For once she made sense.

"You having answered my question, why are you here?"

"Look, I tried to find Sereene, but I couldn't get a hold of her." She then turned her attention to the monk. "Miroku I was thinking…about that whole true love's kiss thing…" She leaned toward him.

"Why Mizuko! I'm very flattered..." He gave her a sleazy grin.

"Not me." She whipped her head back. "I'm talking about Sango."

"Sango?"

"Yes…Sango."

"You think our kiss could …could break the spell?" Miroku's said in disbelief.

* * *

"Yes I'm pretty sure it will." Atsuo answered Kagome who asked the same question as Miroku.

Kagome tried to protest, but no sound came out.

"Oh no!" She mouthed and put her hands around her neck and tried to speak again.

"Kagome…you lost your voice?" Atsuo said concerned.

She nodded sadly.

"Look, I know you may think it won't work, but it will trust me. I'll handle everything. Just meet me by the hot springs a half hour before sundown."

Kagome eyed him, still unsure. _What's he planning?_

* * *

"Look Mizuko, while I would love to go along with whatever plan you have…Sango and I, well you may have a difficult time with getting us to…"

"You have to do it though…I mean how else would see…" Suddenly Mizuko stopped.

"See what Mizuko?" Miroku asked.

"_How does she know you love her?  
How does she know she's yours?" _She sung sweetly.

She then emerged from the water, with legs and wearing a blue and green kimono. She smiled at the two men and walked off into the forest.

"Huh?" Miroku shook his head. "Wait!" He got out of the springs and ran after her putting his robes on.

He caught up to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, about true love's kiss…I mean how else will she…"

"_How does she know that you love her?" _A man sang suddenly, playing the bongos out of nowhere.

Mizuko clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh!" She walked over to the man, who had a small band with him._  
_

"_How do you show her you love her?" _She replied.

"How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?  
How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?"

The two sang happily together.

By this time Inuyasha caught up with them.

"What's she doing now?" Inuyasha groaned.

"I'm not really sure." Miroku looked on.

"Are you boys even listening? Take some notes, especially you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha glared at her. She smiled, unfazed by Inuyasha's rudeness.

"Come on guys…follow me!"

She began skipping through the forest and began the next verse.

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say...

She ran up a hill and spun around as she sung.

_"How do I know he loves me?"_

_"How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?"_ The man and his band sang in the background.

_"How do I know he's mine?"  
__"How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?)" _The man winked at Miroku and Inuyasha.

They arrived in a village. Of course the villagers stared at the strange looking group. Mizuko ran up to a young couple and sang to the girl.

_"Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?"_

She nodded and looked at him dreamily.

_"Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!"_

Mizuko secretly slipped him a bouquet of daisies. He gave it to the girl, who smiled and smelled them.

_"He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday…"_

He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

_"That's how you know, that's how you know!  
He's your love..."_

"Come on!" She grabbed the boys' hands. They all somehow ended up riding in a carriage. Meanwhile the man and his band followed and he sang.They all got out of the carriage and Mizuko started singing with a bunch of geishas dancing in the background.

"You've got to show her you need her  
Don't treat her like a mind reader  
Each day do something to need her  
To believe you love her."

"_Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know their true love is true...  
How do you know he loves you?"  
_

"_How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you need her?"_ The man sang in the background.

"_How do you know he's yours?"  
_

"_How does she know that you really, really, truely-"_ He kept singing as Mizuko continued.

"_Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?" _

"I don't really dance…"Miroku said shyly._  
_

_"Dedicate a song with words in  
Just for you? Ooooh!"_

"Dedicate a song? I've got better things to do…" Inuyasha crossed his arms._  
_

Mizuko ignored him. Meanwhile the entire village had joined in on the song and followed her across the roads.

"_He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do."_

"_That's how you know…"_ She and the villagers sang.

_"That's how you know!"_ The villagers sang even louder.

_"He's your love"_

Everyone lifted their hands into the air. Even Inuyasha did jazz hands, much to his chagrin.

_"He's your love..."_ She sang quietly, calming the villagers excitement.

_"That's how you know  
(la la la la la la la la)_ The villagers sang in the background excitedly.  
_He loves you  
(la la la la la la la la)  
That's how you know  
(la la la la la la la la)  
It's true  
(la la la la la)"_

_"Because he'll wear your favorite color  
Just so he can match your eyes…"_

She sang as a few men dressed in blue surrounded her.

_"Rent a private picnic  
By the fires glow-oohh!"_

_"His heart will be yours forever  
something everyday will show"_

The men began to lift her up. The villagers began to sing along with her in a round, alternating the line back and forth.

_"That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know!"_

_"He's your love..."_ She sang again quietly, held up in the air.

_"That's how she knows that you love her  
That's how you show her you love her.."_ The man sang as the other men lowered her to the ground.

_"That's how you know...  
That's how you know..."_

The music built up. All the villagers sang random lines from the song.

_"He's your love..."_

She kept the last note going as the villagers ended the song.

_"IT'S NOT ENOUGH TO TAKE THE ONE YOU LOVE FOR GRANTED!"_

Everyone started clapping, cheering and whistling for Mizuko.

"Why thank you, thank you all very much!" She smiled and blew kisses to her audience.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Oh brother."

Ok, this chapter was still kind of silly, but no matter...the next few chapters will not only be as silly, but a lot more romantic! Don't worry! Oh and look out for Kouga and Ayame next chapter!

Please review!

Next Chapter: _**A Whole New World**_


	9. A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…if I did there definitely would have been a musical episode.

Note: Normally I write to people on the chapter personally, but I've noticed it takes up space…so I'm making a vote to reviewers: Would you rather me send back personal replies or just reply on here?

For now I'll stick to the old stuff…

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Diamond369**- How very right you are! I love Aladdin too!

**PinkCatsy**- This was "That's how you know" from Enchanted. Such a good song!

**Empress Caroline of Tamaran**- Oh wow thanks! Well I'm glad you enjoyed both! I can't wait to see how it ends too…

Chapter 9

_**A Whole New World**_

"So what am I supposed to do again?" Asked Miroku nervously. He couldn't believe agreed to this.

"Just sit here and wait for Sango to come." Mizuko assured him.

Miroku looked down at the carpet he was sitting on. Mizuko had found it on her world trip. It was from a Middle Eastern kingdom called…Adadba? Ababua? No…Agrabah! Yes that was it! It was colored with rich blues, golds, greens and purples and had golden tassels at each corner. He wasn't sure why he had to sit on the carpet, but he decided to go along with it anyway.

"Now look, I have to go, but you'll be fine." Mizuko gave a smile and started walking away.

Miroku wanted to call after her, but she was already out of sight. Miroku sighed and looked down. He didn't even know what he was supposed to do.

"Miroku?" Sango said coming toward him. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" He tried to remember what Mizuko told him to say. "There was uh…this demon."

"Oh…someone just sent me here to slay a demon, I guess you beat me do it." She grinned.

"Yeah I guess so."

Miroku looked Sango up and down. She was wearing her slayer uniform. Miroku smiled, he wished she wore that outfit all the time.

"What are you looking at?" She said with her hands resting on her hips. _He's such a pervert! Why won't he stop staring?_ Still she blushed. As much as she hated him objectifying her body she secretly loved getting attention from the boy she…

Suddenly the carpet Miroku was sitting on lifted up into the air taking Miroku with him.

"Whoa…" He wasn't expecting that, but instantly he felt at ease on the carpet. Miroku found himself balanced and perfectly safe.

"Miroku!" Sango called up at him with a worried expression.

"It's ok Sango…" He held out his hand. "It's perfectly safe…come up with me."

Sango stepped backward. "No way!"

"Come on Sango, come ride with me."

"I don't know…"

"Do you trust me Sango?" He smiled at her.

Her cheeks went pink again. "Of course I…"

"Come on." He smiled again and held out his hand.

Sango smiled back. It did seem like a fun idea. The shyly took his hand and hopped onto the carpet with Miroku.

"No funny stuff…if your hand goes anywhere near my…"

"I promise I'll be good." He smiled and held his hands out where she could see them.

They sat there floating when the carpet shot up into the air.

Sango's eyes widened and she let out a little scream. Miroku grabbed her shoulders to give her a feeling of security.

Soon enough they were flying together through Japan. It was an incredible experience. They both felt happy, free and compelled to start singing.

_"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
tell me, Sango, now when did  
you last let your heart decide?"_

Sango looked at him and rolled her eyes. Could he get any cornier? Still as much as she told herself it was dumb her face had consistently stayed pink since getting on the carpet with him.

He made it even cornier by picking a flower and handing it to her when the carpet dropped low enough to the ground.

"_I can open your eyes" _She gave in and smelled the flower._  
_

"_Take you wonder by wonder."_

Sango's eyes widened at the sites…everything seemed to look different tonight.

"_Over, sideways and under  
on a magic carpet ride"_

They flew up and down the streets of the villages. Then they started flying so high they reached the clouds._  
_

"_A whole new world  
a new fantastic point of view" _

Sango looked down again. They were higher above the ground then they ever were, even with Kirara or Hachi!_  
_

_"No one to tell us no  
or where to go  
or say we're only dreaming"_ He sang as they flew beside the moon.

Soon Sango found herself singing, something she only did once since the spell began.

"_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

Her voice was sweet and beautiful, just as Miroku imagined it to be. After finishing her first verse she looked straight into his eyes, thanking him for this wonderful experience._  
_

"_Now I'm in a whole new world with you…" _Miroku sang looking straight back into her eyes._  
_

"_Unbelievable sights" _They flew past a flock of birds._  
_

_"Indescribable feeling…"_

She spread her arms and lifted them up and down as if they were wings.

_"Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling…"_

The carpet dropped them then picked them up again.

_"Through an endless diamond sky…"_

They flew up high and admired the stars._  
_

"_A whole new world" _

The carpet started nose-diving down toward the ground. Sango closed her eyes in fear and excitement. _  
_

"_Don't you dare close your eyes" _Miroku commanded. She opened them happily._  
_

"_A hundred thousand things to see"  
_

"_Hold your breath - it gets better"_ They had flown quite far, reaching the pyramids._  
_

_"I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be"_

They waved to a man working on a pyramid. They waved, distracting the poor man. They were already gone when he fell off the later, they saw it from afar and gave a wave of apology and continued to sing._  
_

"_A whole new world" _They went down closer to the ground._  
_

"_Every turn a surprise" _They flew past a bunch of wild horses galloping though the desert sands.

_"With new horizons to pursue" _Miroku smiled at Sango who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"_Every moment gets better…" _Sango pet an adorable pony as they flew away._  
_

_"I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you…"_ They sang together.

Now they were in china. They flew over a beautiful, oriental styled lake._  
_

"_A whole new world  
that's where we'll be" _They got low enough that Sango reached out and put her hand in the water. She splashed some in Miroku's face. _  
_

"_A thrilling chase" _He grinned and peered down at his reflection._  
_

_"A wondrous place"_ She looked down and her reflection appeared right next to him. They smiled looking down at it.

"_For you and me" _They sang together and held hands as fireworks sounded.

* * *

At the same time Miroku told Mizuko his worries Kagome was saying the same thing to Atsuo. Well, not really saying anything. More like making silent protest with wild movements of her body and hands.

"Still no voice?" He said concerned.

She shook her head.

They sat in silence. Inuyasha was due to come around this area any minute. Kagome's nerves were shot.

"Look Kagome, just get in the boat ok and relax. Look I'm handling everything. Don't worry…"

Kagome sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Kagome!" A voice called from a far. Kagome looked up. She knew that voice. It wasn't Inuyasha though it was…

"Kouga!" Kagome mouthed.

_Ugh! I can't even call out someone's name in surprise…come to think of it I do that a lot…_Kagome thought to herself.

"Yo…wow you look really cute Kagome. I like the new look."

Kagome twirled her hair. Atsuo put a blue bow in her hair that took up most of the back of her head Atsuo and Mizuko said it was all the rage in…Denmark? Kagome thought that's what he said.

Kagome smiled, thanking him.

"Look I'd love to stay and chat, but Ayame's come to visit me and she won't leave me alone. I'll be back though." He grinned and kissed her hand and was off in seconds.

Atsuo gave Kagome a look.

Kagome rolled her eyes and mouthed, "Don't ask."

A minute later Ayame appeared.

"Oh hey Kagome…have you seen…"

Kagome just pointed in Kouga's direction. She didn't really care anymore.

"Thanks!" Ayame smiled and ran off.

Atsuo gave her another look and Kagome gave the same response.

"Kagome where are you?" Kagome perked up…that was definitely Inuyasha's voice.

Atsuo gave her silent thumbs up and hid in the bushes. He knew this could work. Mizuko had overheard that tonight was Inuyasha's human night. He was vulnerable enough as a human, if Atsuo could create the right mood True Love's Kiss could happen in a matter of minutes.

"It's time to create da mood." He whispered, oddly in a Jamaican accent.

* * *

I bet you've already guessed the song for the next chapter, which by the way is called _**Kiss the Girl**_**.**

I hope you enjoyed! Please review.


	10. Kiss the Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or have the ability to turn into a musical, Jamaican crab.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Diamond369**- The wait is over my friend! Here you go!

**PinkCatsy**- Haha…thanks and don't worry this chapter definitely has some humor in it!

**TiffanyM**- All I can say is: GET READY TO HAVE YOUR NEON SOCKS ROCKED!

Chapter 10

**Kiss the Girl**

Kagome sat quietly on a rowboat quietly on the shore as the sun set. She sighed. _This is the stupidest idea ever!_

"Kagome?" Called out a familiar voice softly.

She looked up. It was of course Inuyasha. She smiled at him. Night had fallen and Inuyasha's silvery hair darkened to black, his adorable doggy ears became regular human ones and his beautiful golden orbs became an ordinary brown. His new black hair danced in the breeze. He smiled back and came over.

"Why are you in a boat?" Inuyasha said surveying the little boat.

Kagome simply shrugged and then motioned for him to get in.

"Do you…do you want me to go in there with you?" Inuyasha asked nervously. This wouldn't be a good idea. He was a full human tonight. He couldn't be responsible for his emotions.

She look up at him with her bright, soulful brown eyes and nodded, smiling widely.

"Ok then…" He pushed the boat into the lagoon and hopped in. "Where'd this boat come from anyway?" He asked as he began to row the boat.

Kagome shrugged again and looked up at the stars, playing with her hair.

Meanwhile Atsuo watched from the bushes. He thanked the gods Inuyasha was human tonight and would be able to sense him there.

"Hey Atsuo!" Mizuko whispered, albeit loudly.

Atsuo jumped in surprise. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching out for Sango and Miroku's kiss!"

"I didn't want to miss you fail. And don't worry about those two it's in the bag…it's in the bag!" She bragged.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sat on the roof watching the fireworks go off.

"This was really nice Miroku. Thank you." She smiled.

"Anything for you Sango." He smiled back.

She blushed and bit her lip. Miroku's eyes widened.

_Was that a signal? It was! It was a signal! She wants me to kiss her! Oh finally…the sweet Miroku kisses you want I'll give to you my Sango, right away!_

Miroku leaned close to her. "Sango…"

"Miroku…" She leaned in. there faces were only inches apart.

Then Miroku lost his balance and in order to save himself from falling he grabbed the closest thing he could get to.

Sango looked down and blushed heavily. Miroku's hand was on her right breast. Nervousness quickly turned to rage.

SLAP

"Miroku! You stupid pervert!" She turned away from him.

"No Sango! You don't understand this is all a terrible misunderstanding. You see I lost my balance and…"

"Save it!" She cut him off. "Take us back."

"But…"

"Miroku, just take us back."

With a heavy heart he sighed and gave in. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

"Ok then…since your couple is good would you mind helping me out? I have an idea to set a mood…" Atsuo asked watching Inuyasha and Kagome sit in silence.

"Shoot."

"Give me the ability to talk to the fish and birds…they'll help me."

She raised her eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Just go with it."

"Ok…I'll give you what you asked and more." She smirked mischievously. With the wave of her hands she turned Atsuo into a small crab.

Atsuo looked at his new body in the lagoon's reflection. "Ugh...seriously?"

"Don't worry…you'll turn back in a few minutes automatically." She assured him.

"Ok…attention all creatures of the lagoon. Attention!" He cleared his throat and various sea creatures and fish emerged. "Thank you for coming, now…we need to make those two." He pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Kiss. And not just any old kiss, but a wild, passionate kiss full of true love. Got it?"

The creatures nodded. He took a blade of grass and pointed it at three ducks and three turtles.

"Ok. First. Now it's time to create da mood." He said oddly enough in a Jamaican accent.

He pointed the blade again. "Percussion"

The ducks used the hard bellies of the turtles as drums.

"Strings…" He pointed to the crickets who rubbed their legs together.

"Winds!" He hopped onto a sea reed that blew into the night's cool breeze.

"Words." He grinned and sang into the top of the reed as if it were a microphone. Which was incredibly odd, considering microphones didn't exist in the Feudal Era.

_"There you see her  
Sitting there across the way"_

He sang into Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha, who was slouching with a bored expression sat up. His human ears perked up.

_"She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her…"_

Kagome played with her hair shyly and looked over. Her eyes widened in shock to see a crab signing to Inuyasha. Atsuo the crab gave her a knowing wink and smile. Instantly Kagome knew who that was.

_"And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl!"_ Atsuo sang once again into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha turned around, but Atsuo swung away before he could be seen.

"Did you hear anything?" He asked Kagome and looked around suspiciously.

She smiled nervously and shook her head.

_"Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do"_

They both were looking down shyly and Kagome kept playing with her hair.

_"Possible she wants you too…"_

They suddenly looked up at each other and smiled

_"There is one way to ask her…"_ He sang along with a red flamingo, with blue eyes.

_"It don't take a word  
not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl…"_

Kagome leaned in, but Inuyasha sighed and pulled away by rowing the boat. Atsuo sighed.

"Sing wit me now." He sang into the lagoon.

Inuyasha lifted the oars, not noticing a line of frogs harmonizing on them.

_"Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl"_

Kagome sighed. I knew this wouldn't work.

_"Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl…"_ He sang to sad looking seagulls.

The words stopped and only the soft music played. Inuyasha and Kagome sat there until Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

"Why aren't you talking?"

Kagome looked up at him and frowned.

"What? Are you mad at me? What did I do this time?" Inuyasha looked straight at her.

Kagome sighed.

"Well…" He tapped his foot impatiently.

She sighed again and tapped her throat.

Inuyasha slowly understood. "Oh…you lost your voice."

Kagome nodded excitedly.

"I'm sorry…I had no idea." He looked at her apologetically.

Her eyes widened. Did he just apologize on his own…no way!

"Kagome." He took her hands. "You look really nice. Kind of pretty actually."

Kind of pretty? Kagome decided that was probably the best compliment she could get ever out of Inuyasha. She blushed heavily and looked around the Lagoon lovingly. It was so beautiful.

"It's really nice out here isn't it?" He smiled at her. "Ok Kagome, I'm just going to let it float ok?"

_"Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon."_

She nodded and they through a curtain made from the leaves of the trees. Atsuo continued with a small group of fish harmonizing.

_"Boy you better do it soon  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_No time will be better_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)"_

Atsuo emerged from the water, breaking Kagome and Inuyasha's handholding reflections.

_"She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
until you kiss the girl"_

Atsuo led the fish down into the lagoon with him and began to lead a whole group of sea creatures.

They all swam in quick circles under the boat singing:

_"Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl…"_

Their swimming gave the water a fountain effect and it splashed lightly around the boat.

_"Whoa, whoa!"_ Suddenly fireflies lit up and flew around the boat.

These two effects created an incredibly romantic mood for the two would be lovers. Kagome and Inuyasha's hearts were pounding.

_"Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl."_

The boat spun around slowly. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled and stared into each other's eyes.

_"Whoa, Whoa!"_ Little fish sang from inside the mouths of now happy seagulls.

_"Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl."_

The flamingos sang, covering up the sound of another tone-deaf bird.

_"Whoa, Whoa!"_ A whole bunch of little fish spt water into the air adding the other sprinkler effects.

_"Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl"_

Inuyasha and Kagome were completely oblivious to the fact that they were in a very odd situation. Right now their only focus was each other.

_"You've got to kiss the girl…"_

They smiled shyly and leaned in toward each other. All the creatures began to whisper: "Go on…" "Kiss her already…" and also made various kissing sounds.

_"You wanna kiss the girl…"_

They leaned in closer hypnotized and listening to the creatures.

_"You've gotta kiss the girl…"_

They were leaning in closer and closer. Their lips were so close that they could almost taste each other.

_"Go on and kiss the girl..."_ Atsuo shook the red flamingo excitedly. Both were dying from suspense.

And they were just about to kiss when…

"Ah!" They both screamed together.

The boat had turned over and they both fell into the lagoon.

"NO!" Atsuo cried as he turned back into a human. The red flamingo, who turned out to be Mizuko patted his shoulder to comfort him.

"Oh well…I was a nice try…"

"But they were so close…" He pouted as he watched them emerge from the water…not kissing...

* * *

Sereene watched Inuyasha nervously help Kagome up from the other side of the Lagoon with a wry smile plastered on her face. Two menacing looking eels swam toward her and cuddled against her tail affectionately.

"Good job boys! Those birdbrains…they thought breaking it would be that easy! Ha! I'll get my revenge if it's the last thing I do." She cackled evilly.

* * *

Ok…so I decided to give Ayame and Kouga a song and I want you guys to vote which one you want more: Bella Notte, from Lady and The Tramp or Can You Feel the Love Tonight from The Lion King?

Please review!


	11. Rest in Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Song featured: An excerpt from Walk Through the Fire and Rest in Peace from Buffy the Musical.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**PinkCatsy- **Thanks for being constructive! Haha…Bella Notte is the part of Lady and the Tramp where they kiss by accident by eating the same piece of spaghetti…so cute!

**Diamond369**- Thanks! I'm so glad!

**xrandomgirlx**- Looks like the first song is winning…haha. Thanks!

**animeroxmywurld**- Wow thanks so much! I was so glad to get your reviews! Well, it looks like you got what you wanted, the chapter after this one will be about Kouga and Ayame feeling the love…tonight. Tehe

Ok! Here we go!

Chapter 11

_**Rest in Peace**_

_"__I touch the fire and it freezes me.  
I look into it and it's black.  
Why can't I feel?  
My skin should crack and peel!  
I want the fire back!"_

After Kikyo's song ended she sat by the fireside and sighed.

Another girl began clapping from behind her. "Bravo!" She said.

Kikyo turned around, startled. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Just a fan…you have a lovely voice." She smirked.

"I asked you a question." She got up. "And I demand a direct answer!"

"Oh my! Testy, testy…" She grinned and curtsied. "I am Sereene."

Kikyo looked at her.

"You know…Siren of the sea?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Ok…and what importance are you to me?" Kikyo crossed her arms.

SHE HASN'T HEARD OF ME EITHER! Steam came out of Sereene's ears.

"Hello…are you listening?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh yes…I see you've also been affected by my recent enchantment."

Kikyo's eyes grew dark and angry. "YOU! You are responsible for this!"

"What? You haven't been enjoying?" She pouted.

"Five innocent people in the local village died a horrible, sufferable at your hands! Do you feel no remorse?"

"I'm sorry…I had no idea this would kill people…I'm so very sorry. I can't even stop it." She said feigning innocence.

"You mean…this won't end ever." Kikyo looked down. "You witch!" She muttered.

"But it will."

Kikyo looked up. "What? How?"

"It's all quite silly actually, but the answer is true love's kiss." She smiled wide.

Kikyo raised her eyebrow. "I don't understand…"

"If two people who are truly, madly and deeply in love share a kiss then the spell will be broken. It's quite simple really. Well, except for the fact that true love is rarer than any precious jewel. Unless you have a true love Kikyo…"

Kikyo's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"I a lot about you…and Inuyasha and that little pesky skank Kagome."

"How do you my history with Inuyasha?"

"I have a magic mirror." She smiled mysteriously. "Anyway I have my own little vendetta on the skank…and knowing her feelings for Inuyasha…"

"I understand. You believe Inuyasha and I are true and if we kiss and break your enchantment it would break her heart."

"Oh it would do a lot more than that Kikyo…it would kill her." She smirked evilly.

* * *

Inuyasha sat alone in his favorite tree looking up at the moonless sky, thinking about what had occured between him and Kagome just an hour before.

_I almost kissed Kagome tonight. I mean…it's happened a few times, hell we kissed once before…though that was so she could save me from becoming a full-fledged demon. Still, tonight was so different. It felt so natural to just be with her. Maybe I should have kissed her any…_

Inuyasha's thought was broken when he saw Kikyo and her soul collectors wanderin below him.

"Kikyo…" He whispered to himself. "KIKYO WAIT!"

He couldn't explain it, but he felt more drawn to Kikyo than he ever did before. He ran after her with great agility, finally stopping right in front of her.

"Hello Inuyasha." She gave him a wry smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't enjoy a quiet stroll in the forest. Inuyasha you shouldn't assume anything, considering you're the one who followed me."

"I…uh…" He stepped backward, his face burning red.

"I best be on my way. Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Kikyo wait!" He called out.

"Stop following me Inuyasha I mean it!"

"But…"

Music started to play. Inuyasha was scared he would have to sing again, but the words came out of Kikyo's mouth instead.

Meanwhile Kagome was taking a walk of her own. When she saw Kikyo singing to Inuyasha she stayed close behind and simply listened.

"_I died, so many years ago  
But you can make me feel like it isn't so.  
And why you come to be with me, I think I finally know, mmm"_

She turned around and smiled at him_._

"_You're scared, ashamed of what you feel.  
And you can't tell that girl you love, you probably couldn't deal  
a whisper in a dead girl's ear, it doesn't make it real…"_

She sighed and took a step toward him.

_That's great, but I don't want to play  
'Cause bein' with you touches me, more than I can say…"_

She stretched out her hand and touched his chest.

"_And since I'm only dead to you, I'm sayin' stay away…  
And let me rest in peace!"_

She stared him in the eye and then started singing to an angry chorus. She turned and paced around the area.

"_Let me rest in peace! Let me get some sleep!  
Let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep!" _

She picked up a rock and threw it at Inuyasha, who dodged it last minute. His eyes widened in shock as well as Kagome's.

"_I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release!  
So let me rest in peace!"_

She sauntered toward him and dropped to her knees.

"_You know, you got a willin' slave.  
And you just love to play the thought that you might misbehave.  
But 'til you do, I'm tellin' you  
Stop visiting my grave!  
And let me rest in peace!"_

Inuyasha looked at her, he couldn't believe how she was acting. This wasn't the Kikyo he remembered. He suddenly got angry and decided to listen her.

He walked away, but she still followed after. _Talk about mixed signals. _He thought to himself.

_Oh Inuyasha… _Kagome never thought he would willingly leave Kikyo in a million years.

She began to sing again.

"_I know I should go,  
But I follow you like a girl possessed.  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast…"_

She touched her heart.

"_And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
if my heart could beat it would break my chest  
But I can see you're unimpressed  
so leave me be…"_

She gave him the dark angry stare again and the angry music sounded once more. She started thrashing about and throwing things.

"_And__let me rest in peace! Let me get some sleep!  
Let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep!  
I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release!"_

She sang to him, inches from his face.

"Kikyo stop." He grabbed her by the shoulders to knock some sense into her.

"_Let me rest in peace!"_

He stumbled over a rocked and they both tripped and fell onto the ground.

"_Why won't you let me rest in peace!" _She sang, almost yelling it into his face.

As the music died out they stayed in their compromising position, both breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered and then kissed him passionately.

Kagome shook her head, crying silently. _No! I'm such an idiot…I shouldn't have tried…it was Kikyo and Inuyasha all along who could end the spell with their kiss. Not him and me…_

She took a deep breath and ran off. Meanwhile Sereene watched from afar, looking into her magic mirror.

She smirked. "Everything is going splendidly! Better than I imagined! Soon Kagome will sing to the world about her heartbreak and then she'll become nothing more than ash.." She laughed to herself.

* * *

I know it's a little short, but I think it adds some good drama yes?

Please review!

Next chapter: _**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**_


	12. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Saya Otanashi**- I'm hurrying as fast as I can...thanks!

**Diamond369**- No don't become a Schizo over me! Haha

**TiffanyM**- Oh sweet mama...haha. I hope you enjoy this chap!

**queen of air**- Wow thanks...I'm glad I have that eefect over you. Haha I hope I continue to do so...

**PinkCatsy**- DING DING DING! Right on! Stuff like that will come on the chapter after this on...

Anyway...the show must go on!

Chapter 12

**_Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_**

Atsuo and Mizuko walked through the forest late that night defeated.

"This isn't fair." Mizuko pouted. "They were supposed to kiss." Mizuko had found out all about Miroku's unsuccessful try at kissing Sango.

"I know. Kagome and Inuyasha were so close."

"At least Inuyasha didn't mess it up…ugh that stupid pervert!"

"I thought it was an accident."

"Well it was, but maybe if he hadn't done stuff like that in the first place she would have believed him and forgave him."

"And now we have two unhappy couples. This is never going to end!"

* * *

Kouga was taking a break from running when Ayame finally caught up to him.

"Finally I caught you!" Ayame took a few deep breaths.

"That wasn't my intention." Kouga sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Why must you be so mean? Your such a jerk!" She crossed her arms.

"Stop following me and maybe I'll be nice."

"Kouga! Ugh! You know you're being really inconsiderate and dumb for not keeping your promise to me!"

"Please…I don't even remember…"

"Don't lie to me! I know you remember so stop…Kouga I get that you have your own priorities right now, but can't you understand that our marriage will unify the wolf tribes. Our union could be the start of a new era. You're being irresponsible and worse putting your comrades in a difficult position.

"Ayame I can't…"

"Of course you can! Kouga stop thinking about yourself. We need you. I need you." She took his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Ayame…" He caught her stare and noticed her eyes for the first time. Her enchanting emeralds stared straight into his stubborn sapphires. His cold stare melted and he tightened his grip on her hands. He heard faint music playing from afar, coming closer and closer as if it was coming toward him.

"Walk with me Kouga?" She asked softly.

"Ok." He nodded, still enchanted.

"Hey Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku ran toward them. They caught up and noticed Ayame.

"Hey Ayame!" Ginta said. "What's going on?"

"Ayame and I have to talk about something." Kouga said.

His two friends nodded and stood there stupidly.

"Alone." He added, realizing his friends couldn't take the hint.

"Oh…" Hakkaku frowned.

Kouga and Ayame walked off together, hand in hand.

Hakkaku stood their and began to think about the developing situation.

With Kagome Kouga was still our leader and friends, but if he gets together with Ayame he could become like a king and maybe abandon us…

The faint music began to play louder and Hakkaku felt compelled to sing.

_"I can see what's happening…"_

"WHAT?"Ginta answered completely confused.

_  
"And they don't have a clue!"  
_

"WHO?" He was still confused._  
_

"_They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line:  
Our trio's down to two." _He put up three fingers and then put down one of them.

"OH." Ginta frowned, finally understanding.

_"The sweet caress of twilight,  
There's magic everywhere,  
and with all this romantic atmosphere,  
Disaster's in the air!"_

Hakkaku sang frantically. The two sighed and looked as the other two walked farther and farther away.

Kouga and Ayame reached the waterfall and climbed down the trail. Kouga helped Ayame get down.

Meanwhile Mizuko and Atsuo were in the area and noticed the song and Kouga and Ayame. They smiled and looked at each other hopefully. Maybe they had just been looking in the wrong place! The two decided to watch.

_"Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings?  
The world, for us, in perfect harmony  
with all its living things."_

They sat by the water each taking a drink. Ayame began to sing, though Kouga was completely oblivious and unaware._  
_

_"So many things to tell him  
But how to make him see  
Get him to come back and rule…impossible!  
He'd turn away from me!"_

Ayame sighed and drank while Kouga began singing with her being completely unaware as he was before.

"She's holding back, she's hiding,  
But what I can't decide;  
Why can't I be the King she know I am?  
The king she sees inside?"

Ayame looked up and smiled. She got up and started walking away only run back and jumped into the water.

Kouga, completely taken by surprise try to look for her. He stood at the edge looking down when Ayame shot up and grabbed him by the ankles causing him to fall in with her.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings?"_

He got out quickly and shook off the water looking quite irritable.She frowned, thinking he was mad until a smiled came upon his face and he pushed her back in.

_  
"The world, for us, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things."_

They dried off by running through the clearing of the forest. They reached a hill and began playing around. Kouga accidentally pushed her causing the both of them to tumble down the hill together.

_"Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far…"_

They landed on top of each other. Kouga began to laugh, but stopped short when Ayame kissed his cheek. His eyes widened in shock. He looked down at her and she looked back up. They were caught in another loving gaze._  
_

"_Stealing through the night's uncertainty  
Love is where they are…"_

The two stood up and embraced while Ginta and Hakkaku watched sadly from afar.Hakkaku sang, his eyes watery._  
_

_"And if he falls in love tonight,  
It can be assumed…"_

"_His carefree days with us are history…" _Ginta continued.

"_In short our pal is doomed!__" _They sang together and then out of nowhere began crying hysterically.

The two stayed locked in an embrace when Kagome suddenly ran past them, silently crying. Kouga suddenly and completely forgot all Ayame and chased after Kagome.

"Kagome wait up!"

Ginta and Hakkaku breathed a sigh of relief. Though others were not as happy.

"Crap." Mizuko pouted. They followed them for nothing.

"Crap." Atsuo agreed.

"Kouga!" Ayame called. "Oh poops…" She muttered to herself.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha whistled happily of his own free will. He had deduced that he had shared true love's kiss with Kikyo and all was well again. No more singing, no more dancing and no more of those annoying mermaids.

"Good morning Inuyasha, why are you in such a good mood. Finally embracing the power of song?" Miroku grinned.

"What are you talking about monk?"

"Well you're all smiles and whisteling. I think you're finally getting used to this song and dance."

"What are you talking about…that ended." Inuyasha said.

"I think you're mistaken."

"I think you're an idiot!"

"Actually you are mistaken Inuyasha…" Sango came over to them. "Even though Kagome couldn't sing because of voice being lost, she did a very…angry sort of dance."

"The music was fierce." Shippou added.

"What?" Inuyasha looked dumbfounded.

"And Kouga and Ayame had a sweet little song. Mizuko and Atsuo told us all about it." Sango stated.

"WHAT?" _So…Kikyo isn't my true love then…_Inuyasha looked distressed.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Miroku asked.

Of course it isn't Kikyo…Dammit! Kagome must have seen…that's why she left so angrily last night…

"Inuyasha?" Miroku repeated.

It's supposed to be Kagome. Kagome and I can break the spell…I have to get to her before it's too late.

"I have to go." Inuyasha said suddenly. He ran off with out another word. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, completely confused.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Ok, so I won't be around until Tuesday or even Wednesday cause I'm shipping up to Boston! Yeah, yeah, yeah!! I'll miss you guys…will you miss me?

Anyway please review…I won't be checking my email all weekend and I'd love to come home to a lot of review alerts…teehee


	13. So Close

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Song Featured: So Close from Enchanted. If you haven't heard it yet find a way to. It's such a beautiful song!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**animeroxmywurld**- haha! Yes, most boys (even real non-fiction ones) are stupidheaded. Trust me I have experience. Haha, I shall squeeze you for you are fluffy!

**Violetcarson**- Thank you. It's just so much fun to torture them!

**Diamond369**- Yes! Finally! Hallelujah!

**TiffanyM**- Thank you! I hope you enjoy the next few renditions!

**PinkCatsy**- Yeah…he's such a predictable idiot…yes I did know that. I love her anyway!

Thank you all for being so patient. I hope you'll all enjoy!

Chapter 13

**_So Close_**

Mizuko and Atsuo walked back to the village, once again defeated. It seemed as if the spell would never end and people would keep dying. They headed back to the village to have a 'talk' with Miroku and Kagome.

Kagome messed up Ayame and Kouga and Miroku messed up him and Sango. All in all it sucked for everyone and the two needed people to blame.

When the two got there they saw Sango, Miroku and Shippou sitting in Kaede's hut. Atsuo looked around the room, underneath every nook and cranny frantically while Mizuko gave Miroku the death stare. The three of them were clearly confused and looked oddly at the mermaid and her companion.

"What are you looking for?" Sango asked.

"And why are you staring at me?" Miroku inquired nervously.

"I'm looking for Kagome! Clearly!"

"In a pot Shippou can't even fit in?" Sango sighed.

Atsuo blushed, clearly embarrassed and sat down. Mizuko kept staring at Miroku.

"STOP STARING!" Miroku cried.

"NO!" Mizuko yelled back. "You messed up the plan you stupid perv!"

"Plan?" Sango looked at her. "What plan?"

"Uh Sango…" Miroku said nervously.

"WHAT PLAN?"

"To…to kiss you." Miroku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You mean, what happened between us last night was all some elaborate plan to…it was all fake? A lie?" Sango looked down.

"No of course it wasn't a lie…" Miroku tried to say, but Sango had already run out.

"SANGO!" He was about to run after her when Mizuko grabbed him by his robes. "Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"She ran home a while ago…Inuyasha followed after her."

"Home?"

"To her era. I have to go." Miroku ran out in search for Sango.

Shippou looked at the two others awkwardly. They stared at him, starving for answers, which Shippou didn't have. He giggled nervously. "I have to find Kirara." He ran out as well.

* * *

Mizuko and Atsuo looked at each other, unsure what to do next. They decided to give up and headed back to the riverbank, defeated yet again.

Once Inuyasha got to Kagome's era he hoisted himself out of the well and ran into Kagome's house.

Unfortunately no one was home.

Inuyasha sighed and sat down. Due to the antics and stress he put Kagome and her family through Inuyasha wasn't allowed to leave the Higurashi residence unless he was wearing a hat and appropriate clothes.

So Inuyasha decided to wait around for Kagome to come home from her school and then he would have a talk with her.

No…I should find her now! I'm just so…nervous…I'll wait around. Kagome doesn't want me out in public anyway…

He sat there waiting until oddly enough he fell asleep.

"Hey look…it's sleeping beauty!"

Inuyasha heard the faint voice of a young boy.

"Souta be quiet! You know the saying we must let sleeping dogs lie…" A familiar voice of an old man chuckled.

The half-demon's eyes opened and saw Souta and Kagome's grandfather standing over him. He had fallen asleep at the doorstep and actually did look like a sleeping dog.

"INUYASHA!" Souta jumped on him.

"ACK!" Inuyasha yelped.

"You're here to pick up Kagome right?" Kagome's mother said approaching the door with shopping and grocery bags.

"Well…I need to talk to her."

"She's not coming home today dear."

"Oh right. Her friend's party thing." Inuyasha suddenly remembered Kagome had asked him if she could go home to attend. She also said he could come with her. Could he still?

"A friend's party? Oh no she's going to a school dance."

"A dance? What's that?" Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"It's sort of like a community or school party where boys and girls dance together and socialize. Kagome told you it was a friend's party?"

"Uh…yes I think so."

"She must have been to embarrassed to tell you about the dance. It's all very silly to her. You see this dance a girl had to ask a boy to go with her, instead of the traditional boy asking girl." Suddenly her eyes lit up. "You should go meet her there! Oh that would be so sweet!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Oh it's perfect! Kagome was so down on not having a partner…there was that Hojo boy, but…"

"HOBO!" Inuyasha stood up. "She's not going with that idiot!"

"Ok Inuyasha settle down. Souta why don't you go show Inuyasha the clothes we bought him."

"GOT IT!" He said enthusiastically and grabbed Inuyasha by the hand, dragging him into the house. "This is going to be so much fun Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha groaned. "Just no baths ok kid?"

* * *

Mizuko and Atsuo were trying to form another plan in her cavern when suddenly Sereene appeared.

"Hey sis." She waved and gave her a big innocent smile.

Mizuko glared and swam toward her sister. Out of nowhere Mizuko whipped her tail at Sereene's.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?" Sereene whipped back.

Soon the two were slapping each other silly with their tails. Atsuo rolled his eyes, knowing this wouldn't get the two of them anywhere. He swam toward them and broke them apart. The two sisters panted and glared at each other.

Mizuko calmed herself and began to speak.

"Where the hell have you been? Are you an idiot? How could you put this enchantment on these poor, innocent people? It's forbidden for a reason Sereene! You know that!"

"I was just trying to have some fun ok!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fun Sereene? You think this is fun? Innocent people are DYING!" Mizuko exclaimed.

"Look I didn't know it would affect so many other people…I only thought it would work on Kagome and her little friends."

"Sure you did…" Mizuko rolled her eyes.

"Look I just wanted revenge ok."

"Well you've got it…everyone is pissed and heartbroken. Do you really need them to die too?" Atsuo ask as Sereene nervously searched for an answer.

"Look I didn't mean for all the deaths ok. I just wanted to hurt Kagome and Inuyasha and those other idiots who travel with them…"

"Well clearly you did, so take off the spell before any others die at your hands."

"I can't…" Sereene lowered her head.

"What do you mean you can't?" Atsuo gulped.

"I mean…I tried this morning. It won't work. I'm sorry…I didn't mean it. I'm working on a way to bring the dead people back."

"You can do that?" Atsuo looked at Mizuko.

"No, but our father can...he could probably also break the spell. Dammit…why couldn't I think of this before?"

"I gave you a temporary memory block." She said innocently.

"What? What else can you people do?" Atsuo looked amazed. "Seriously it's like someone made you guys up to make you mermaids too perfect…"

"Yes, you're probably right." Sereene smile and flipped her perfect, thick and lustrous auburn hair.

"Ok, forget about that. We need to get to dad now so you can explain this to him. Boy is he gonna be mad…"

"Yeah he will be. Could you ask Daddy for me Zuko? You know I'm his favorite…I can't disappoint him." She asked, sounding like a child.

Mizuko slapped her forehead. Her sister was too self-absorbed for her own good.

"We're all doomed…" Atsuo sighed.

* * *

Kagome stood by the punch bowl throughout the dance. Her friends didn't understand why Kagome was being so anti-social, even though Kagome wrote them a note explaining that she had laryngitis.

"I bet Hojo will enjoy this Kagome, seeing as you can't turn him down now." Yuka pointed out in a joking matter.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her friend. Earlier that day Hojo had asked Kagome to come as his date. Feeling defeated she said yes, but was intent on ignoring him all night. She felt bad at first, but he seemed to be ok with it. All the other girls were giving him attention anyway. She couldn't get to him if she tried.

"Seriously though Kagome, maybe this is what you need. Useless words were getting in the way or yours and Hojo's budding relationship." Eri added.

Kagome frowned and wrote on her note pad. "WHAT RELATIONSHIP?" Her friends surveyed the note and shook their heads.

"Oh Kagome…denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Eri sighed.

Kagome slapped herself. _This isn't happening!_

"Kagome weren't you going to ask that strange boy to be your date?" Ayumi chimed in.

Kagome glared at Ayumi who didn't realize that Kagome told her that in confidence. Her two other friends instantly pounced on her.

"You were going to bring that psycho into our school!" Yuka exclaimed.

"OH KAGOME!" Eri sighed and shook her head. "Look Kagome, we love you, but you need to get over it and realize this guys isn't right for you. He's unstable and clearly unreliable."

Kagome sighed and shook her friends. They were sort of right in a way. Inuyasha didn't feel the way she felt, clearly considering she caught him kissing Kikyo again.

As Kagome thought about this fast music began to play. Kagome went to the middle of the dance floor and began dancing crazily, letting out her anger. People began to stare as Kagome danced faster and faster. Her fellow students watched in awe. They had no idea of this talent she had. They were also all to dimwitted to notice the smoke coming from her body.

Kagome felt the heat, her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't stop. It was all too much. She kept dancing, going faster and faster until a pair of strong, familiar arms caught her.

"Kagome, I'm here. Please stop." Whispered her savior. Kagome jerked for a moment until she calmed down completely. She knew him. Those arms, that voice, even his breathing gave it away.

She looked up at him hopefully and there Inuyasha stood, holding her. He looked different. He was wearing jeans and a black sweater, his ears covered by a matching newsboy cap. Kagome smiled, Inuyasha looked artsy in these new clothes, very unlike his personality.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi stared in wonder at Kagome's hero as he lead her bad to the punch bowl to get a drink.

"He's here." Eri's covered her mouth in shock.

"He made it…" Yuka's eyes widened.

"He's gorgeous!" Ayumi squealed and held her face in her hands.

And as if by cue the band started to play. Inuyasha took Kagome's hands and whispered her name, his voice filled with regret and concern. She smiled and mouthed his name.

"Kagome. Dance with me?"

She nodded eagerly. Her friends jumped up and down excited watching, while Hojo watched angrily from across the room. Hojo rushed over and out of nowhere grabbed Eri's unsuspecting hand.

"Can we?" He asked quickly.

"Um…ok…"

The lead singer began to sing.

"_You're in my arms  
and all the world is calm  
the music playing on for only two…"_

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and lead her into the middle of the dance floor.

_  
"So close together  
and when I'm with you  
so close to feeling alive…"_

They looked at each other awkwardly, and then their eyes fixed on each other. Kagome put her hands on his shoulder nervously and he laid his in her waist. The two looked at each other again as they began to dance.

"A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know…"

Inuyasha took her hand and twirled her around slowly.

_  
"All that I wanted to hold you  
so close…"_

He turned her around. They glided down the dance floor, her back facing his front. All the while Hojo watched with extreme jealously.

"So close to reaching that famous happy end…"

Suddenly Inuyasha began to sing along in Kagome's ear. His voice was shaky and so vulnerable. _  
_

_"Almost believing this was not pretend  
and now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close…"_

Inuyasha stopped singing along and took her in his arms forcefully and danced with her all over the room. It was as if they were alone together. All the other students had disappeared.

Then the music slowed, Hojo approached Kagome and glared at Inuyasha.

"May I cut in…she is my date after all."

Kagome nodded sadly. It was true. Inuyasha let her go reluctantly to finish out the dance with Hojo.

_"How could I face the faceless days  
if I should lose you now?"_

Inuyasha watched from afar as Hojo and Kagome began to dance.

_"We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end…"_

"Who was that guy?" He asked. She looked down and looked back at Inuyasha longingly.

_"And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are…"_

Inuyasha looked back at her. He was an idiot. She couldn't be with him, she had a life here, a better one with a much better guy.

_"So close…"_

"Kagome…" Hojo said her name, but she ignored him, she stared as Inuyasha walked toward the door.

_"So close  
and still so far…"_

Inuyasha removed his hat absently and waved to Kagome, who wanted nothing more than to run to him. Hojo looked up and his eyes widened and suddenly realized the odd features Inuyasha had: the claws on his hands, the sharp teeth and his unnatural eye and hair color.

"He's not human…" He grinned as a new song began to play in his head.

* * *

Mwahaha cliffhanger! But at least the chapter was long! I'm thinking there are about three or so more chapters…

Please review.

Next chapter: **The Mob Song**


	14. The Mob Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or a Swiss army knife!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Diamond369**- The song is called "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin and it's from the movie Enchanted. It's when Giselle and Robert dance at the ball. It's a beautiful song! You must hear it!

**TiffanyM**- Yes…Hojo and The Mob Song does indeed equal uh oh…happy reading!

**PinkCatsy**- Yes…and Hojo will be very evil and oddly out of character. Damn spell! Haha

So I realized something odd…I completely forgot there was an episode where Kagome got sick and Inuyasha made her a miraculous medicine that cured her. I feel bad for my goof, but I'm going to explain it. You see Inuyasha was getting sick as well and the two were already distracted by the spell. Also Inuyasha didn't really have time to gather all the ingredients again and Kagome wasn't as sick as usual. So there! Explained!

Anyway, let's get on with it!

Chapter 14

_**The Mob Song**_

Hojo gasped at the sight of Inuyasha. He had the ears of a dog! Claws and sharp fangs! His eyes were golden and mysterious, but also quite dangerous looking. He was a monster. Hojo knew this right away.

And he was after Kagome!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome mouthed and pulled away from Hojo and tried to run toward him when Hojo grabbed her by the arm.

"Kagome no! Don't you see it! Everyone look at him! He's no human. Look at his claws, his fangs…he's a demon!" He called out loudly and all the students turned their attention to Inuyasha.

They all gasped at the sight of him. Unsure of what to do Inuyasha ran out of the building and headed toward the shrine. He hoped Kagome wouldn't hate him for this.

Kagome shook her head frantically and tried to free herself from Hojo's grasp to go after Inuyasha, but his hold was too strong.

"Kagome! Don't you understand? Your 'boyfriend' is a terrifying monster. You must be under his control. It's his eyes isn't it? Where has he gone? Back to the shrine I suppose. I say we all go after him."

Kagome sighed. _What in the world is Hojo up to?_

Hojo smirked and approached a group of three boys and their dates. The boys held their girls tightly as the girls cried thinking they have seen a terrible monster.

_"The Beast will make off with your girls."_

The boys held their girls tight and gasped.

_"He'll come after them in the night."_

"NO!" Kagome mouthed. She wished she had her voice back.

_"We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I  
say we kill the demon!"_

_"Kill him!"_ Sang the newly vicious crowd.

_This isn't normal. What's happened to everyone? It's the damn spell…no it's changed everyone!_

_"We're not safe until he's dead…"_ A short, black-haired boy sang.

_"He'll come stalking us at night…"_ A popular upperclassman agreed.

_"Set to sacrifice us and our friends to his monstrous appetite…"_ A girl with long brown hair cried.

_"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!"_ The first boy sang again.

_"So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me…"_

Hojo sang and pointed toward the door.

_"Through the mist  
Through the streets  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride  
Say a prayer  
Then we're there  
At the entrance of the shrine  
And there's something truly terrible inside  
It's a beast  
He's got fangs  
Razor sharp ones  
Massive paws  
Killer claws for the feast  
Hear him roar  
See him foam  
But we're not coming home  
'Til he's dead  
Good and dead  
Kill the Demon!"_

Kagome stood at the door, giving a silent protest. Her friends stood with her. Somehow they weren't affected by the spell and was on her and Inuyasha's side.

_"If you're not with us, you're against us! Get her friends!"_

A few followers grabbed Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

"Get your hands off me!" Eri said struggling in their grasp.

" We can't have them running off to warn the creature! Lock them in the closet!" The boys doing his bidding nodded and threw them into the supply closet.

"Let us out!" The three girls cried and Kagome banged loudly on the door.

"We'll rid the city and school of this Beast. Who's with me?" Hojo called out at he opened the gym door.

"I am! I am! I am!" The students called out loudly.

_"Light your flashlights  
Mount your bikes  
Screw your courage to the sticking place!"_

Hojo ordered as they went down the streets.

_"We're counting on Hojo to lead the way!"_ They sang together.

They all started the chorus again. Other people on the streets looked at them, but having experienced the musical spell for a few days they had all gotten used to it and went about their night as if it were normal.

_"Through a mist  
Through a street  
Where within a mysterious shrine  
Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day  
It's a demon  
One as tall as a mountain  
We won't rest  
'Til he's good and deceased  
Sally forth  
Tally ho  
Grab a knife  
Grab a bow  
Praise the Lord and here we go!"_

Every boy took out a Swiss army knife and the girls in the archery class had their bows on them. The knives looked pathetic in comparison, but no really seemed to notice.

_"We'll lay siege to the shrine and bring back his head!"_

Meanwhile back at the school Kagome was sitting in the corner of the closet crying. She had no idea what to do.

"Now, now, we'll think of something!" Eri said hopefully.

"I have an idea!" Ayumi chimed in and took out a credit card from her purse.

The girls looked at her, unsure of what she was going to do. Ayumi smiled and proceeded to pick the lock.

_"We don't like  
What we don't understand  
In fact it scares us  
And this monster a mysterious heathen  
Bring your bows  
Bring your knives  
Save your girls and fight this foe  
We'll save our village and our lives  
We'll kill the Demon!_

Back at the shrine Kagome's mother, grandpa and Souta were talking, not knowing of the danger that lurked just around the corner.

"I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up…" Souta pouted watching Inuyasha sulk by the well. They had no idea what happened, but they guess Kagome was still mad at him and turned him down.

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never met Inuyasha at all…" Then Souta heard footsteps running outside. He lifted his head. "Could it be?"

"Is it she?" Kagome's mother asked, looking out the window.

"Sacre Bleu! Invaders!" Grandpa called out.

"You know French?" Souta asked, thinking it was an odd time to use it.

"Never mind that Souta…it's a mob out there!" Mrs. Higurashi called out worriedly.

"And they're screaming for Inuyasha! When did they find out about him?" Grandpa wondered aloud.

"Warn Inuyasha! If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them! Who's with me?" Souta called out bravely.

His mother and grandfather smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Take whatever you can find. But remember, the Demon is mine!" Hojo called out and went off in Search of Inuyasha.

_"Hearts ablaze  
Banners high  
We go marching into battle  
Unafraid although the danger just increased!"_

Kagome's family sang each carrying a pot or pan and a bunch of very professional 'get out' and 'beware of dog' signs. Souta had no idea where this all came from, but shrugged and followed his mother and grandfather.

_"Raise the flag  
Sing the song  
here we come, we're fifty strong  
and fifty school boys and girls can't be wrong  
Let's kill the Demon!"_

"Hey Inuyasha!" Souta ran over to him.

"Leave me be ok kid?

"But Inuyasha! The shrine…there's a mob here after you!"

_"Kill the Demon!  
Kill the Demon!"_ Chanted the mob.

"This isn't working!" Grandpa called out as he threw spells onto the students who simply removed them and chased after the two of them.

"Oh Grandpa, we must do something!" She said as she barricaded them back inside the house.

"Wait, I know!" He said suddenly. "Where's my fireproof cloak?"

Mrs. Higurashi ran to the closet to search for it.

Outside the mod kept chanting.

_"Kill the Demon!  
Kill the Demon!"_

"What do we do Inuyasha?" Souta cried.

"It doesn't matter now Souta. It's me they want. Just let them come in here…"

_"Kill the Demon!  
Kill the Demon!  
Kill the Demon!"_

The song ended. The students were ready to break down the door when suddenly a tall, monstrous looking creature in a cloak came out of the house.

"WHO DARE DISTURBS MY SLUMBER!" It roared.

The students stepped back, instantly frightened.

"IF ANY OF YOU DARE TAKE A STEP CLOSER I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM IN A STEW!"

The boys and girls gasped and gagged.

"LEAVE NOW! ROAR!! GRRR! ARGH!"

The kids stood their frozen.

"LEAVE NOW OR FOREEVER BURN IN HELL!" Suddenly it's cloak set on fire. The monster waved it's hands violently.

The boys and girls came to their senses and ran from the shrine screaming bloody murder.

Souta stared blankly at the monster. He was frightened himself until his grandpa revealed himself as the monster. His mother washed the fire off the cloak and his grandfather started laughing like the crazy old man he was.

"Oh that was delightful! The most fun I've had in years!" Souta smiled and felt new respect for the old man.

* * *

"HA THERE YOU ARE YOU FOUL DEMON!" Hojo exclaimed when he found Inuyasha sitting outside the well house.

"Yo." He said. He was hoping Hojo would leave, but it seemed as if this boy was highly affected by the spell.

"COME DEMON! FIGHT ME!" He said putting up his fists.

"You better stay away. Don't be an idiot." Inuyasha didn't want to fight the guy. For one he was under a spell, two he was a friend of Kagome's and three he was a human.

Still he was an annoying human, especially when he starting throwing punches. Still, Inuyasha took it.

"Come on demon! Are you afraid of me?" Hojo taunted.

Inuyasha sighed. He felt blood trickle down his nose, but he didn't care. He wouldn't do this. He was better than this.

Then Hojo starting punching him in the stomach, the exact spot Sesshoumaru punched a whole through. Inuyasha winced in pain.

"Hey demon are you not fighting to impress Kagome! Ha! You're nothing, but a filthy, vile demon. Kagome could never love a monster like you."

Inuyasha lifted his head and couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up Hobo."

"W-what?" Hojo stuttered.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He punched Hojo making the kid fly across the courtyard. Hojo landed by the tree.

Meanwhile Kagome who had escaped with her friends ran up the stairs and into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome!" He gasped.

Still she couldn't speak. She simply nuzzled his chest affectionately. He smiled and stroked her hair lovingly.

While this was happening Hojo had snuck behind Inuyasha, who was too distracted to sense him. Hojo grinned and stabbed Inuyasha hard into his back (through his weak spot) hard. Inuyasha growled. He turned around and roared loudly into Hojo's face. Whatever brought Hojo to do such a thing broke. Hojo back away obviously frightened.

"What just happened?" He seemed to have already blocked the memory. Inuyasha growled again. Hojo gulped and ran away quickly.

Inuyasha grinned, but overcome with pain and weakness fell to the ground. Kagome's eyes widened. She knelt down at his side.

"Inuyasha…" She managed to finally speak, though it came out as more of a whisper.

"Kagome…why did you come after me?" He coughed.

"You have to ask?" She whispered and laughed.

"Kagome…I'm not feeling too great…"

"Inuyasha you'll be ok…don't worry. You've been through way worse…" Her voice was raspy and shaky. She smiled and took his hand and caressed it against her cheek.

"Don't forget me ok? Remember that I cared about you…that I loved…" He broke off his speech and his eyes closed. Kagome started shaking him, but he wouldn't come to. Tears formed in her eyes. He friends and family stood behind them as they all came to a terrible realization.

Inuyasha had stopped breathing.

* * *

Now that's what I call a cliffhanger!

Please review!


	15. Sereene's Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, a trident or true love's kiss.

Song featured: A rewritten version of Vanessa's Song from The Little Mermaid.

Original Lyrics:

_What a lovely little bride, I'll make  
My Dear I'll look divine  
Things are_ _working out according to my ultimate design  
Soon I'll have that little mermaid!  
And the ocean will be mine!_

Great song! Youtube it!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**animeroxmywurld**- You really think I would do that?! I'm not so evil…

**Saya Otanashi**- Oh but I did leave you hanging! Mwahaha! Again, don't worry. I'm not entirely malicious…

**TiffanyM**- Oh no! I'm sorry I made you cry, but I'm so happy you liked it! Haha, poor Greg…what did he think of it?

**PinkCatsy**- Oh no! Not evil Japanese laughter! Anything, but that! You know I can't deal with cliffhangers! Ironic considering how much I like to write them…teehee

Chapter 15

**_Sereene's Song_**

As Inuyasha found himself being cheated out of life, two mermaids and a human headed to the palace of the sea king.

"You know…I can't believe this…you started this whole spell because you wanted to piss off Kagome?" Atsuo asked Sereene.

"Well…actually I wanted her to die. All of them to die actually." She stated.

Mizuko and Atsuo gave her a look.

"I was in a dark place…" She said mysteriously.

"Up until yesterday? What changed Sereene?" Mizuko asked skeptically.

"Well it happened after I sent Kikyo, Inuyasha's sort of dead ex girlfriend to seduce Inuyasha to break Kagome's heart so she could sing herself to death…" She said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" They said angrily.

"Yeah…I had this amazing epiphany! I was just sitting by the riverbank when all of a sudden this odd melody popped into my head." She said breezily.

"Really? And what was that?" Mizuko still sounded skeptical.

Sereene smiled. A little melody started to play and she started to sing.

"_What a heartless little swine  
I've been, oh my dear I'm so malign  
These evil things have worked out according to my ultimate design  
Soon that Kagome will be dead...  
Oh how could I ruin so many lives…"_

The ending note made her burst into tears.

Atsuo and Mizuko stared blankly at her. She calmed herself down and then continued to explain her epiphany happily.

"Anyway after that I just thought about the whole situation and what brought to such an awful place and then I just decided I needed to right my wrongs." She smiled as if this could excuse her evil doings.

And as much as Mizuko and Atsuo needed to inform her of that they had lives to save and songs to stop. The three of them continued on their journey and arrived at the palace.

Mizuko hoped her father would grant their request.

* * *

"Inuyasha…INUYASHA!" Kagome called out, her voice had fully returned.

Kagome's friends and family watched solemnly as Kagome cried out for Inuyasha, who lay motionless on the ground. Rain had started to pour down hard, claps of thunder and strikes of lighting were frequent enough to warn people to stay inside, but that didn't matter to Kagome. She refused to believe Inuyasha had died on her. Not now. Not after everything they have been through.

"Inuyasha don't leave me…you can't. Inuyasha please." She covered him with her body, embracing him. "Please." She said again. "I love you." She whispered in his ear and continued to embrace him.

All of a sudden accompanying the rain were flashes of light hitting the ground. Blues, purples, greens and pinks crashed into the ground around Inuyasha's limp body. Kagome looked up at the sight unable to comprehend it. She then felt a large pressure under her. Inuyasha's body was rising up into the air!

Kagome got up and backed away. She stared up at Inuyasha as he was lifted above ground. There was a flash of light and a pulse. Inuyasha took a deep breath and his eyes opened. Kagome looked up at him with wonder. Then just as his body rose up it floated down slowly back to the ground. The rain had stopped. Kagome went to go over to Inuyasha and was slightly startled when he jerked up.

"Inuyasha…you're…you're alive!" She exclaimed.

Inuyasha got up and silently strode over to her. He took her in his arms and lovingly embraced her.

Meanwhile Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were confused as ever.

"Why don't I take you inside for dinner and I'll explain everything." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as if this were an everyday occurrence.

The girls nodded, they're eyes wide and mouths agape from the scene they just saw.

"Come along now. You too, Souta and dad." She said leading the line inside the house.

"But it was getting good." Souta whispered to his grandfather.

Inuyasha and Kagome ignored the side comments of their audience. The two of them ended the embrace and stared into each other's eyes.

"Kagome…I love you too."

"Oh Inuyasha." She said with tears of joy in her eyes.

Kagome combed her fingers through his hair and smiled at him. In turn Inuyasha caressed her cheek and leaned in slowly for a kiss.

She lifted her face to his and finally it happened.

Their kiss soon elevated from slow and hesitant to passionate and aggressive. A swirl of blue light flew around them and up into the air, lifting their hair. The light lifted up into the sky causing fire works to illuminate the dark sky.

And with that the spell was broken.

* * *

Meanwhile, news of the spell being broken was slow under the sea. The Sea King continued to rebuke his daughter before fixing her mistake.

"Sereene I'm very disappointed in you." The Sea King said. He had a dark blue tail, matching dark blue eyes and long wave white hair with a matching beard. He paced around his courtroom fiddling with this trident.

"I'm sorry daddy. I learned my lesson though! I'll be a good girl from now on!" She said reverting back to a child like form around her father.

The Sea King sighed. "I can fix this, but I won't do it again understand? No more forbidden spells on land dwellers! You can't mess their lives that." He said sternly.

"I know daddy…I promise."

Meanwhile Mizuko slapped her forehead. Sereene had done evil, evil things and all she was getting was a stern talking to!

Atsuo frowned and felt the same frustration.

"Ok…I'm going to reverse the spell by turning back time a few days. All the humans that died will be brought back to life and the enchantment will be forgotten by those affected by it. Except for you three and myself of course."

The Sea King then lifted his trident and with a flash of light time turned back right before their eyes.

All the victims of the spell had come back to live and instead of confessing their innermost thought and dying for it these pour souls kept their feelings bottled up for eternity.

Sango and Miroku, who had made up and were just about to kiss during this time, were broken apart by the time reverse. The two would never know of the magical night they spent on a flying carpet.

Kikyo wouldn't end up near Inuyasha for a long time because Sereene wouldn't interfere again.

Shippou was still looking for the ever-missing Kilala…

And of course, the biggest tragedy of all was Kagome and Inuyasha not remembering the incredible magical moment the two had shared only moments before. Who knew when they would get another opportunity to confess their love for each other and have a fireworks worthy kiss?

Soon if Mizuko and Atsuo had anything to do with it…

* * *

Oh man I suck…I finally give Inuyasha and Kagome a dream kiss and I take it away. I'm heartless aren't I?

Anyway next chapter is the last chapter, but don't worry there will be another song!


	16. I'll Never Tell

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the power to make people burst in song.

Song featured: I'll Never Tell from the Buffy musical. It's an awesome song! I say youtube it before reading the chapter! You'll appreciate way more!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**TiffanyM**- Yes I am quite evil. Mwahaha! Yay for you and Greg!

**Diamond369**- I know…I suck, but I'll make up for it with an awesome Kagome and Inuyasha scene for the end!

**animeroxmywurld**- Hmm…I'm not sure about a sequel. I think I've tired out the mermaids, but I'm working on other really cool stuff…and don't worry I have the perfect scene planned to make up for my evilness!

**PinkCatsy**- Thanks and don't fret! I'm working on a killer ending!

So I decided that this is the second to last chapter and not the last. This chapter will be Miroku/Sango centric while the next one (and last one) will be Kagome/Inuyasha centric.

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 16**_

_**I'll Never Tell**_

The three previous days had become the current three days thanks to some meddling mermaids. As promised everyone on the land throughout villages and lands had forgotten about musical numbers and spontaneous, unfortunate deaths.

Everyone had gone about their daily business as normal and were completely unaware of all that had happened.

Kagome would never know of the magical, perfect kiss she shared with Inuyasha.

That kiss of true love...

The redone days were pretty uneventful for her actually. She got asked out by Hojo again and turned him down again. She got a cold as well as Inuyasha, but because they didn't really have much to do he collected the ingredients and made his strange medicine for her.

Tonight would be eventful for her though. She asked Inuyasha to a "party" which was actually her school dance. She felt bad for lying, but now way would Inuyasha have wanted to go to something like a school dance.

She was waiting for Inuyasha to finish figuring out how to put on modern day clothes when there was a knock at the door.

It was Hojo.

"Hey." He smiled and gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"Um…hi Hojo." She sniffed the flowers. "Thank you. They're lovely." She said, still suprised by his courting antics.

"I know." He grinned. "So I know why you turned me down the other day…"

"Oh do you?"

"Well, I asked you to the movies, but not the dance. I'm sorry if I offended you…I can be a little think sometimes." He chuckled.

"Oh Hojo…" She started. She was at a loss for words. She was kind of getting sick of turning him down.

_Will he ever get the hint? _She sighed.

"Look, will you come with me tonight?" He asked her, beaming with confidence.

"I'm sorry Hojo…I'm taking someone else."

His eyes sunk. "Oh…may I ask who?"

"Uh…remember that guy from the festival…the one who joined our play?"

"Him!?" He said surprised.

"Yeah…" She blushed. "I'm sorry Hojo…"

"It's ok I guess…" He turned to leave, but then turned back to her. "You really like that guy?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah. I do." She smiled, just thinking about Inuyasha.

"I'll let it go this time, but I won't give up on you Kagome!" He beamed confidently.

Kagome fell. _He's way too confident for his own good…_

"Good bye Kagome!" He called as he rode off into the streets happily on his bike.

Kagome waved awkwardly and headed back inside to check on Inuyasha. He met her at the foot of the stairs. He was sniffing around.

"I smelled that kid…Hobo was here. What was he doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"He wanted to take me out tonight." She smiled.

"WHAT?" He got upset.

"Don't worry I told him no." She kept smiling. "Come on. Let's go!" She grabbed his hand.

He smiled with her and the two of them headed out the door together.

* * *

Meanwhile Mizuko and Atsuo had built up a perfect plan to get things on track with their two favorite pairings.

With permission from her father she would set the mood for one last song to bring Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango together at last. What they didn't count on was half of the group not even being there.

"Oh Kagome and Inuyasha are in Kagome's era." Miroku said when Mizuko and Atsuo randomly showed up at their campsite.

"WHAT?" The two said, disappointed and upset.

"Yes. We're holding the fort for them until they kept back." Shippou said puffing up his little chest.

Mizuko and Atsuo frowned.

"But we were going to let you guys sing again." She pouted.

"Again? What are you talking about?" Sango raised her eyebrows.

"Huh?" Mizuko feigned confusion.

"What?" Atsuo played along. "What are you saying Sango. Silly you uh…we just wanted to drop in and say hello."

"Thank you. It's been quite awhile since we saw you last." Miroku said.

"More like a day…" Mizuko muttered.

"What did you say?" Sango asked suspiciously.

Atsuo punched Mizuko's shoulder lightly. "She means it seems like we met just a day ago…" He smiled nervously.

"Right." Sango eyed them, still suspicious.

"Atsuo and I will be right back." Mizuko suddenly said. She took Atsuo and brought him into a mini huddle.

"I know Inuyasha and Kagome aren't here, but we might as well do something nice for Sango and Miroku." Mizuko happily suggested. This was the couple she liked the most.

"I guess we could do that." Atsuo agreed. "I wonder what they'll sing about."

"Only one way to find out." Mizuko grinned and waved her hands around. Suddenly music started playing and Sango got up, starting to sing as if it were completely normal.

"_This is the man that I plan to entangle, isn't he fine?  
My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle. Those demons were mine!  
But I'm ready to leave the biz, the name I made I'll trade for his.  
The only trouble is - I'll never tell."_

Miroku smiled and got up, singing about Sango.

"_She is the one, she's such wonderful fun, such passion and strength  
The last few times I've touched her ass I've actually gone unscathed!  
I'll never let her go. The love I feel for her can only grow.  
There's just one thing that...no. I'll never tell."_

"_'Cause there's nothing to tell." _They sang together slowly and suspiciously.

Suddenly the two began to insult each other.

"_He snores." _

"_She wheezes."_

"_Say hands off my butt and he freezes."_

"_She eats these skeezy cheeses that I can't describe." _

"_I talk, he breezes." _

"_She doesn't know what pleases." _

"_His penis probably has icky diseases that I can't ascribe!"_

Miroku looked at her, in disbelief she would say such a thing. Sango shrugged as if to say it was only the truth.

They started to sing together.

"_The vibe gets kind of scary.  
Like she thinks I'm ordinary.  
Like it's all just temporary.  
Like her toes are kinda hairy.  
But it's all very well.  
'Cause God knows I'll never tell!"_

Sango crossed her arms and sang the next verse.

"_When things get really perverted, he - just hides behind his cursed hand  
now look, he's getting mad  
'Cause he knows that I know."_

Miroku countered with a verse of his own.

"_She's just too independent, thinks she's better than me She Never…"_

"_His eyes are beady!"_ She interrupted.

"_This is my verse, hello? She…"_

"Lookit hey, I'm dancing crazy!"

She interrupted him as she started doing the jitterbug. Once she finished she turned to face him.

"_You know…" _They started together.

"_You're quite the charmer my knight in armor…" _She sang.

"_You're the cutest of them all  
with your lips so pink and small  
and your firm yet supple…"_

He grinned grabbed her ass.

"Miroku!" She hit him and the two of them started swing dancing together.

When they finished they both sat on the floor, their backs to each other.

"_He's swell."_

"_She's sweller."_

"_I want him to be my feller." _She looked up at the sky dreamily.

"_That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified." _Miroku looked down.

"_I've read this tale, there's wedding then betrayal,  
I know there'll come the day I'll want to run and hide."_

She thought about Miroku leaving her for another woman.

"_I lied, I said it's easy_ _I've tried, but there's these fears I can't quell." _They sang together

"_Is she looking for the perfect guy?"_ Miroku sighed.

"_Will there be more women from his hands I'll have to pry?"_ She pouted.

"_Will our life become too stressful if with fidelity I'm not too successful?" _

He said turning toward her, she turn toward him as well.

"_If I get so worn and jaded will my self respect get faded?_

"_Am I crazy?" _He asked.

"_Am I just a cvetcher?" _She frowned. How she learned such a random Yiddish word was a mystery to everyone.

"_Am I marrying a lecher?"_

They got up and sang together.

"_We could really raise the beam in making a marriage a Hell. So thank God I'll never tell.  
I swear that I'll never tell."_Miroku put his finger to his lips.

"My lips are sealed."

"_I take the fifth!" _Sango raised her right hand.

It was an odd line considering it was an American term and she lived in the Japanese Feudal Era…

"_Nothin' to see! Move it along!" _

"_I'll never…tell!"_ They sang the last line together.

The two looked at each other and still giddy from the spell starting giggling.

"WHAT?" Mizuko was just about ready to kill someone.

"Did they just sing a sang about never revealing their true desires to each other?" Atsuo said, already knowing the answer.

"These people suck…they have their perfect math right in front of them and can't even see it!" Mizuko exclaimed.

"I know!" Atsuo agreed.

The two of them stopped and turned toward each other. They looked one another in the eye and leaned in to kiss. After one quick peck the two of them separated quickly.

"Yuck!" Mizuko said.

"Never again." Atsuo gagged.

Mizuko nodded in agreement.

"So…wanna go find people we're actually attracted to?" Atsuo asked.

"Hell yes." She concurred.

The two of them walked off calling out goodbyes to their friends.

"Bye!" Miroku and Sango happily called back to them.

Shippou and Kilala gave the two of them a look.

"What?" They both said.

"Are you two aware you just broke into song?" Shippou said crossing his arms.

Sango and Miroku looked at one another.

"We did, didn't we?" Sango said thinking about it.

"How odd…" Miroku commented.

"You guys don't think that it's at all strange?" Shippou asked.

"I wasn't really thinking about it." Sango said.

"It all seemed very natural at the time." Miroku added.

Shippou slapped his forehead in frustration.

* * *

I know…ultimate silliness. I just felt the need to give Sango and Miroku another song.

Next chapter is called: _**Ever Ever After **_from the Enchanted soundtrack.

Until next time…


	17. Ever Ever After OMIGOD!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this wonderful story! Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and supporting me as I wrote it!

**Songs featured:** Ever Ever Afterby Carried Underwood from the Enchanted soundtrack and the end of Find My Way (kind of like an Omigod! reprise…) from the Legally Blonde musical. If you haven't heard either I suggest youtube ASAP!

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**PinkCatsy**- Yay! So now I know Carrie Underwood is your kryptonite…I shall keep that in my notes and use it for my plan for taking over the world…mwahaha! I don't know how that makes sense…

**animeroxmywurld**- Thanks for the review…I think. I'm going to assume you liked it…anyway here's the dance! Enjoy it!

So I was about to wait until the end of the weekend to put this chapter in for the lack of reviews, but I decided not to torture those who waited ever so patiently.

I hate begging, but reviews make me happy and make me want to write more…

Anyway I've had the toughest week at work and I'm totally drained. In fact I'm falling asleep as I write this…so guys it would totally liven me up to get a bunch of reviews for this chapter? What do you say guys?

**WARNING: **This chapter contains complete fluffiness. Anyone who's gag reflex is affected by this should close this page IMMEDIATELY.

Chapter 17

_**Ever Ever After…OMIGOD!**_

"This doesn't look like a 'small get-together' Kagome…" Inuyasha looked at her skeptically and crossed his arms when they entered the dance.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…I didn't think you'd want to come so I made up a little white lie. It'll be fun though I promise." She said quickly with out taking a breath and smiled.

"Feh. Ok…there's food right?" He said sniffing the air.

"Yes. And please don't sniff in public." She said grabbing his nose.

"Ouch! Hey!" He took her hand off his nose and stared down at her. She looked back up at him and then the two of them looked down noticing he was holding her hand. They looked back up at each other blushing.

"Uh…" Kagome removed her hand from his and pulled some stray hairs behind her ear, as she blushed some more.

"_So close and still so far…" _Sang the lead singer of the school band. It was the first slow song of the night, though there would probably be more.

Inuyasha then noticed people slow dancing.

"What is this place Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around.

"It's a school dance. Basically boys and girls pair up and dance together. It's all very simple really, thinking about it now…" Kagome blushed again.

"So does that mean we're supposed to dance together?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um…we don't have to. It's a silly high school ritual anyway…" Kagome replied nervously.

They both avoided contact as they went to go find somewhere to sit down.

"Ok, so tell me more about this…dance then." Inuyasha said, sitting down with her at a table.

"Well dances are usually themed. Like there's a homecoming dance in the very beginning of the year and there's a sweethearts dance of Valentines Day…" Kagome explained.

"Which one is this?"

"Um…Sadie Hawkins. The girls ask the boys instead of the boys usually asking the girls. Though there was this guy who asked me anyway. I guess he didn't realize the rules." She laughed thinking about the way Hojo asked her. He may be the smartest guy in the grade, but he just didn't get some things.

"And you ask me?" He blushed.

"Uh huh…" She nodded turning a darker shade of pink.

Meanwhile another song, slightly more upbeat began to fill the room. This time a female singer took the lead.

"Wanna dance Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as causally as possible.

"I don't know how." He said quickly.

"Oh…ok." She frowned and looked embarrassed.

"But I fight demons everyday…how hard could dancing be right?" He said just as quickly.

"_Ever ever after!"_

Kagome's eyes lit up as Inuyasha stood up and held his hand to her. "Shall we?" He asked. She nodded happily and stood up with him. Together they walked onto the dance floor._  
_

"_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it to…"_

Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck and his hands rested on her waist. The two of them were incredible nervous: palms sweaty, frantic heartbeats and their faces were red hot as a tomato._  
_

"_Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away…"_

"You know I'm feeling this odd wave of Déjà vu…" Kagome said, feeling more comfortable in his arms.

"Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe…"

"What's that Kagome?" He asked also feeling for comfortable. His pulled her a little closer, his hands no longer feeling stiff on her waist.

_"Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you…"_

"It's a French term…" She began.

"Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart…"

"Ok…what does it mean?" He asked and looked around the room at the other couples. He really meant it when he said he had no idea how to dance. He looked to the other couples for instruction._  
_

"_Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after…"_

"It's the feeling where you feel like you've been in the same situation or something really similar before, but you haven't…" Kagome explained.

Inuyasha nodded, feeling the same way.

"No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning…"

Inuyasha twirled her around._  
_

"_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through…"_

Kagome twirled right back into his arms and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. His eyes widened and stayed that way when he pulled apart.

"To ever ever after  
forever could even start today…"

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see what it was like, to do it for real this time." She replied innocently, thinking back to their only other kiss, which was never really mentioned by either of them since it happened.

"_Ever ever after…"_

"Well what was it like?" He asked again.

"You were there!" She answered.

"_Maybe it's just one wish away, y__our ever ever after…"_

"Well I didn't really get the chance. I couldn't feel a thing." He lied.

"Well maybe we should try again. For your sake." She flirted.

Maybe it was because they were away from any troubles or that all these couples 'lovey-doviness' was in the air, but Inuyasha happily agreed with Kagome._  
_

"_Ever, ever after!" _

He kissed her full on with all inhibitions lost.

"_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss…"_

She kissed back deepening it.

"Oh, forever ever after…"

They pulled apart smiling at each other and then resumed kissing into the next song.

Meanwhile with the musical spell temporarily instated by Mizuko there was still some musical magic in the air that affected Kagome's three friends. The girls had noticed Kagome and were ecstatic for their friend who finally got the guy…even if he was a supposed angry, immature, two-timing jerk.

Fast upbeat music began to play for the girls. And what a perfect song for them it was.

"_Omi-omi-omi-omi-omigod!  
Omigod, omigod you guys!  
Granted, not a complete surprise  
But if there ever was a perfect couple  
This one qualifies!"_

They watched Kagome and Inuyasha pull apart again and oddly enough they began to sing as well. And this time Inuyasha didn't even notice or feel hostile about it.

"_I've found my way to love…"_ They beamed together.

"_Omigod!" _The girls cried out.

"_I've found the way to love!" _The couple harmonized.

"_You guys!" _The girls sang, crowding around them as the other couples continued dancing so incredibly in sync it was as if the whole school was made up of professional dancers.

"_I finally found my prize…" _Kagome and Inuyasha sang again.

"_If there ever was a perfect couple  
this one qualifies  
Cause we love you guys!" _

The girls sang, sounding more valley-girl than ever.

"_No we love you guys!" _Kagome and Inuyasha said in cheery out of character tones of voice.

"_Omigod!" _The girls sang happily to Kagome.

"_Omigod!"_ Kagome agreed in girl speak.

"_Omigod, you guys!  
OMIGOD!!" _

Everyone in the room sung together. The room blacked out as Kagome and Inuyasha kissed.

It was the perfect end to a perfect night…

"HEY WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?" A disgruntled student shouted out in the darkness.

Inuyasha sniffed him out in the pitch-black gym and hit him for ruining an otherwise perfect moment.

THE END

* * *

OMIGOD! I finished! I feel so happy and accomplished! I hope you all enjoyed the ending song…I saw Legally Blonde on Broadway last night and it was in my head…anyway I just had to put it in…

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed…

If you guys want to read more stuff by be then check out my profile page for my other stories.


End file.
